


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Cursed Souls

by steveack



Category: Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Badass Frisk (Undertale), Character Death, Child Death, Comedy, Crossover, Fights, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Frisk (Undertale), No Resets/Immortality for Frisk, Stands (JoJo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveack/pseuds/steveack
Summary: A child climbs a mountain in search of a loved one who's potentially gone already.
Kudos: 4





	1. Somewhere in the multiverse

A child walks through a forest in the rain, their hair blowing in the wind and eyes squinted so they look like mere slits. They have quite a simple design. Long brown hair, yellow skin, brown boots and a baby blue long sleeve shirt and pants with two purple stripes on the shirt. They climb to the top of a tree with ease, scanning their surroundings to see how close they are to their destination. They jump down, landing gracefully with barely a sound, and continue on their path. After about 20 minutes of walking, they stop and look up at the absolute behemoth of a mountain in front of them.

The legendary Mt. Ebott, a mountain that few have dared to climb and none have returned from. Many many years ago, the dominant races Humans and Monsters lived together peacefully. However one day, a meteorite crash-landed on earth. A team of a few humans and a few monsters went to investigate and discovered its magical properties. One of the monsters on the team came into contact with it and gained an ability the likes of which none had ever seen before, paired with their natural magic properties that every monster has. It was a ghostly familiar that did whatever the monster willed it to do. No human could see it, but any monster could. One of the humans on the team also touched the meteorite, but died within seconds.

This newfound ability along with the monsters' natural ability to steal humans' souls and gain power from them pushed humanity over the edge and caused them to declare war. It was a close battle, but the humans were victorious. They sealed the remaining monsters in Mt. Ebott with a magical barrier using what few magic users they had.

After the war, 1 in a million humans were born with this ability that they assumed was exclusive to monsters. No other human could see this ability unless they had one themselves.

The child begins to scale the mountain, nearly falling some times. Once they reach a certain point, they walk into a cave to get shelter from the rain. In the middle of this cave was a gaping hole that almost seemed to be beckoning the child to get closer. The child walked closer to the hole and stared at it for a second before jumping in.

Once they were almost at the bottom, they summoned a ghostly humanoid about the same size as them and willed it to go underneath them back first as an attempt to guard them from the impact. They hit the ground with a loud thud, however they were mostly unscathed with just a scrape on their arm. They took out a roll of bandages and wrapped some around the injured arm. They still had an emotionless, almost bored expression on their face.

The being was as black as the void with a red outline around its simply shaped body, it had a heart the same red color hanging off of a string around its neck. Its eyes were shaped like circles, and they were also, you guessed it, pure red. It appeared to have no mouth. The child had named it 「Die A Legend」.

The child put it away and began to scan their surroundings. They had landed on a bed of yellow flowers, surrounded by pure darkness. To their left they noticed a pathway leading to a door, so they did the only thing they could do in this situation and walk through it. In the next room, they saw a flower with 6 yellow petals and a green stem. Somehow, it was smiling at them.

“Howdy!” It greeted the child, “I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!”

It stared at them for a second, as if studying them.

“You're new to the underground, aren't ya? Somebody should really teach you how things work around here.” Flowey spoke in a cheerful, friendly tone, like it was trying to make the child feel safe or amused at least. “I guess little old me will have to do!”

It winked and 5 white pill shaped and sized objects appeared around it. “These are called, uhh, friendliness pellets! Just run into them and you'll have all the strength you'll need to survive down here!”

The pellets slowly moved towards the child, aiming directly for their heart. Die A Legend's arm extended out of the child's shoulder and caught all of the pellets in the blink of an eye. It slowly phased out of them until its full form was shown. The pellets disappeared in its hand. Flowey seemed surprised by this, but not too worried.

“Strange, I feel exactly the same as before,” the child stated. Their voice wasn't quite what you'd expect it to be. It was slightly deep, raspy and monotone. You'd expect it to come out of a depressed, sleep deprived middle aged man. The child's bored expression turned into a glare. “Come on, you think anybody would fall for that?”

Flowey's eyes grew sharper, they turned into black pits with white dots in the middle representing pupils. His mouth looked like one you'd carve out of a jack-o-lantern. It seemed to be staring into the child's very soul. “So you're a Stand user...” Flowey muttered, its voice shakier and more threatening. “This method is boring, but it will have to do.”

The child quickly took out another roll of bandages and wrapped it around their eyes this time. They willed their Stand to take on a fist fighting stance as Flowey released its Stand. It was about three times as tall as the child, a quadruped with a dark green plant-like body with small pink spikes all over it. Its head was entirely a single blood red eyeball with a darker red pupil, surrounded by 4 large, pink flower petals. Flowey had named it 「Guns N' Roses」. “D I E !”

Guns N' Roses slammed its paw (foot? hand?) down on the child, which was caught by Die A Legend making sure to avoid the spikes as well. It punched its paw, leaving a dent in it. Flowey's stem got a similar dent, but much smaller. The child ran towards Flowey and willed Legend to stomp down where he was, but Flowey managed to burrow itself into the ground before it got hit. It appeared again in another corner of the same room.

The child did a 360 and began to run towards Flowey again once they pinpointed its location. Die A Legend threw a punch with its left arm, but it collided with Guns N' Roses' leg instead, getting its fist stabbed by the spikes. The child's hand spurted blood in the exact same area that their Stand got stabbed in. “That certainly is strange, you're able to pinpoint my exact location even when you can't see anything. When you can't see it, my Guns N' Roses' ability is completely useless, and your Stand is most likely faster than mine. Maybe even superior in strength, but that's unlikely.”

The little fucker let out a chuckle. “But I think you may be forgetting something! My Stand has limitations, but I can completely control the course, speed, quantity and even power of my pellets!” Flowey summoned a whole fuckin lot of its patented friendliness pellets in random places around the child, fairly distanced away from each other. The child was completely calm while this was happening, and Flowey had just a plain evil grin on its face.

“I win. Their Stand isn't mature enough to be able to do anything requiring much skill without direct orders, and they can't see my pellets which means they can't catch or dodge them. I still have Guns N' Roses out, so if they try to take off their blindfold so they can see the pellets and dodge them, they'll also see my Stand and be knocked out.” He thought. Flowey considered this a checkmate. It sent all of them towards the child in random movement patterns designed to be confusing. They all went at different speeds too, some extremely fast and others slow.

Flowey thought that if it made the pattern as random as possible, the child would be overwhelmed and unable to dodge or block everything. Die A Legend caught every single pellet in about 2 seconds time. Before Flowey could react, it flicked 6 of them at each of Flowey's petals as fast as bullets with even more force than a bullet, leaving a hole in each petal.

Flowey just sat there for a second, trying to process what happened. “W-” The child pointed at Flowey with a satisfied smirk. “Next you'll say, “What the hell?! That makes no sense, there's no way you could have done that without being able to see!”” Flowey began sweating plant oils. “What the hell?! That makes no sense, there's no way you could have done that without being able to see!” Its eyes widened as it realized what it said.

“I'll spell it out for you. My Stand, Die A Legend, can read your thoughts. Even when my vision is blocked, I can still locate you by sensing where your thoughts are coming from. You willed your pellets to appear where they did. Will requires thought. I read your thoughts to get at the very least an idea of where each pellet was located. It was able to catch every single one perfectly because it's just that precise, I don't know.”

Die A Legend flicked another pellet straight at Flowey's forehead(?) while it was confused, but Guns N' Roses blocked it out of self preservation. Flowey took that opportunity to get the fuck out of there. Its Stand disappeared with it. The child slowly peeled off their bandage blindfold and wrapped it around their hand instead, letting out a sigh of both relief and annoyance.

Flowey dug itself back out of the ground at the opposite end of the kingdom. It concluded that it wouldn't be able to beat the child, not with its current power at least. The fact that a mere child that could be no more than 10 years old even stood a chance against it was aggravating to no end. It decided to stalk the child and see what they do. It would have to be absurdly careful though, if the child got a chance they would definitely kill it.

The child walked through the next door and found themselves in a purple, run down dungeon looking place. They walked up some stairs and found themselves in a room with a closed door and 6 buttons on the ground, probably meant to be a puzzle of some sorts. The child decided they didn't have time for that shit and broke down the door with Die A Legend instead.

In the next room they found 3 switches, 1 on the left side and 2 on the right side, 2 of them had a bunch of yellow scribbles around them. There were spikes blocking the exit to the room. The child assumed the switches with the scribbles around them were the ones they were supposed to hit, but they also considered it could be a trap. The spikes were short enough to hop over and they still looked too dull to actually stab anything, so the child just hopped over.

In the next room there was nothing but what seemed to be a training dummy of some sorts. There weren't any spikes or anything in the way, so they simply proceeded to the next room. In front of them was what looked like a squiggly line path. The child took a memory photo of it and proceeded into a narrow hallway with a sign on the wall. Before the child could read it, they got interrupted by the most unpleasant feeling in the known universe, a fly buzzing in their ear. They willed Die A Legend to catch it between two fingers and flick it into the other room.

They turned around to see a large frog looking creature with pure white skin. It stared at the child for a second before quickly hopping away in fear. Not much is scarier than a human Stand user. The child shrugged and proceeded. The next room had a massive block of spikes in the middle with two small rivers on the side. Instead of chancing it with the spikes, the child jumped at an angle towards the wall and then kicked against it with their Stand's foot, propelling them to the other side of the room. The next room was just a really long hallway which they walked to the other end of.

A couple rooms later they found a bed sheet halloween costume style ghost with some eyes shaped like 0s, a line in the middle and a slightly open mouth. It was laying on some leaves and obviously not sleeping. The child just hopped over it and continued since it wasn't attacking them or anything.

After a bunch of walking and hopping over spikes, they found themselves in a room with a dead tree and what seemed to be a house-ish thing with a bunch of also dead leaves around it. At that moment, the door opened and a large anthropomorphic goat/bunny hybrid of some kind walked out of the structure. She wore a purple robe with white sleeves and a strange symbol in the middle. Her expression changed to one of surprised worry once she noticed the child standing there. The child read her thoughts to find out her intentions. They saw things like “Are they hurt?” “How did they get past the puzzles without my guidance?” “Could they be another Stand user?”

They judged her as probably fine, for now at least. She approached the child and kneeled down to their height. “Are you hurt, child? Did anyone attack you?! Here, let me see your wounds,” she sounded slightly panicked. “I'm fine,” the child stated plainly. “Are you sure?” “YES, who the hell are you?” “Oh, where are my manners...” She stood up. “I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins. I go to the other end of the ruins every day to check for humans that have fallen down, though it appears that I was late this time. I apologize for that,” she introduced herself. “Please, come inside, my child.”

She motioned to the door and the child walked in behind her since there wasn't anywhere else to go. The house looked surprisingly comfy, at least compared to the literal Zelda dungeon the child was in earlier. “I would recommend you get some rest, small one. You must be tired after the long journey it would take to get to this mountain in the first place.” They were pretty tired, but that damn flower could try and kill them in their sleep. They walked over to the stairs to see what was down them, but Toriel put a hand on, or rather grabbed them by the shoulder. “My child, you should not go down there. It is not safe.”

BEEP BEEP DANGER ALARM, so many red flags in just one sentence. The child turned around to read her thoughts again. They read “This time I'll save them. I can't lose another child.” Another child? The child had obviously heard the tales about Mt. Ebott. Back some absurdly long while ago, a child came to the mountain and was supposedly killed by a monster that came to the surface with their corpse. After that, coincidentally 6 other humans had disappeared in the place, the last place all of them were seen was the trail leading to the mountain. She was most likely referring to them. More importantly, there was obviously something interesting in what they assumed was her basement. She seemed to have good intentions, which was comforting at least. They decided to play along for now.

Toriel took the child by the hand and led them to a room with basically everything colored red or a shade of it. Nothing was especially noteworthy other than a picture frame on the desk. “This will be your room, my child.” She gave the child a head pat. “I shall be in the living room if you need anything.” She left the room and left the child to their own devices. The child walked over to the desk and picked up the picture frame, wiping the dust off with their sleeve. It showed Toriel standing behind two children.

One of them had tanned skin and a cowboy hat with a yellow stripe around it. They were wearing a brown jacket and darker brown pants with a yellow shirt underneath and a gun holster carrying a fully loaded 6 inch Stainless Colt Python revolver. Their hair was the same dark brown as their pants, messy and spiky. They had one hand in their pocket and the other was tugging the brim of their hat down to obscure their eyes. They wore a smile on their face, despite trying to appear as if they were tired of everyone's shit.

The other one looked more like he was having a good time. His skin was white, and his blonde hair was much messier than the other child. He was quite muscular for his age. He wore a purple and blue striped headband with an orange, sleeveless shirt. He wore light purple fingerless gloves and brown pants with darker brown boots. He had an arm wrapped around the other child and he was showing off a big toothy grin with his eyes shut tight and hand raised in a peace sign.

Chills ran up the child's spine. They set the picture frame back on the desk and left to the living room. The room was really cozy. There was a table with 3 chairs around it and a potted plant in the center. To the right was a fireplace and a bookshelf, every single book was about snails for some reason. Toriel was reading one on a soft looking chair. The child pointed at her. “Toriel, you're a Stand user, correct?” Toriel raised her eyebrows. “Well... yes, I am.” She released her Stand to show it to the child.

It was humanoid. It had eyes that were completely white and hot pink skin(?). It wore a purple full bodysuit with a mask that covered its entire head except for its eyes and it had two curvy horn looking things I guess on top. The part of the mask that covered its mouth had a symbol with 3 vertical lines next to eachother under a circle with two wings. It had another layer the same color as its skin covering its back and chest in the shape of a heart kinda. It also covered its arms and it wore a ring the same color as the purple bodysuit on each wrist. It wore boots the same hot pink and knee pads also in the shape of hearts. It was about the same height as Toriel. She had named it 「Faded Love」.

The child decided not to show her their Stand. “Good. I have a couple questions.” Die A Legend is only able to read people's current thoughts, they can't dig into her memories and find all the information themselves or something. “Oh, of course! What would you like to know?” The child thought about the phrasing for a second. “First, are there any limits to what a Stand can do?”

“An individual Stand usually has only one ability or sometimes a few, but that's all. Stands in general could be anything, or take on any form. Stands are a physical manifestation of the user's psyche, and their abilities and forms could represent the user's past experiences, desires or just how they are in general.” That told them pretty much all they needed to know, but it wasn't that satisfying. A Stand could be anything, is what they gathered from it. The only real rule is that they have a user that controls them, and they weren't sure if that even applied to all Stands either. Their mind reading ability would make it significantly easier to figure out people's abilities though.

The child nodded. “Next, this is a bit off topic, but have you ever met a talking flower?” Toriel raised an eyebrow. “No, I do not believe I have.” The child nodded and left the room. They hoped they could get some more information about Flowey, but she didn't know anything. They walked down the stairs into a long hallway. It looked the same as the ruins outside of Toriel's house, but a slightly darker purple. They stopped when they heard Toriel's footsteps behind them. “My child, I thought I told you not to come down here.” The child turned around. Her expression was stern, but also worried.

They silently turned back around and kept walking down the hallway. “I do not believe you understand the severity of the situation.” The child stopped to listen. “I'm sure you've heard tales from your fellow man on the surface. Six children have fallen down here, met me and then left after some time. All of them died.” The child got a mini heart attack, but partially calmed down soon after. She couldn't know that for sure.

“If you leave here, you will be killed and your soul will be taken to the king, Asgore. Once he collects seven souls, he will become godlike and destroy all of humanity.” The child raised their eyebrows at this. “Do you understand? By keeping you here, I am merely protecting you and preventing a disaster.”

The child turned around and looked Toriel dead in the eyes, almost glaring at her. “Sorry, I can't afford for this to be the end of my path, no matter what. You've given me an extra reason to leave here now.” Toriel sighed. “You truly are just like the others. If you really want to leave here so badly, then you will have to prove to me that you are strong enough to survive. Faded Love!” Toriel struck a pose (idk imagine one) and her Stand showed itself. She decided to refrain from using anything but her Stand during this fight.

“Wa-” Faded Love threw a punch at the child which they dodged by side stepping to the right. They summoned Die A Legend and had it throw a counter punch, which was blocked. Die A Legend threw yet another punch with its right fist and Faded Love threw a punch with its left at the same time, and both their fists collided. The same with the opposite fist, and then they started punching each other so fast that it seemed like they had multiple arms. Somehow, every single one of their punches collided with each other. Die A Legend remained silent while Faded Love repeatedly shouted “DORARARARARARARARARARARARA...!”

Die A Legend finally landed a clean hit directly where Faded Love's stomach would be. Toriel coughed up some dust instead of blood, but barely flinched. “Are you sure you wanna do this, Toriel? I'll kill you if I have to.” Toriel stayed silent. Die A Legend threw another punch with its right fist but Faded Love caught it by the wrist. The child got a second degree burn on their wrist shortly after. Soon it spread to their entire hand as well. Die A Legend roundhouse kicked Faded Love in where its ribs would be to break free, but the burns kept spreading up the child's arm. They read her thoughts and figured it out. This was Faded Love's ability, it can change the temperature of whatever it touches and spread that temperature across it, even transferring it to other objects.

They began to sweat, but their goal was clear. They simply had to knock Toriel unconscious so that her ability would stop automatically. If they take too long, even if Toriel doesn't mean it, they might die. Faded Love placed its hand on the ground, and it changed to a solid zero degrees Celsius. It spread much faster than the burns were spreading through the child's body. The child jumped up to avoid freezing and summoned Die A Legend to punch a hole in the ceiling with its right arm and make a little space for it to hang on to and keep the child from falling. That really fuckin hurt because it was already burned. The burns then started to spread to the ceiling from their arm which halted the cold's spreading, so they wouldn't freeze to death at least. Toriel was simply standing and watching as the child attempted to save themselves.

Obviously this barely helped at all, since the burns were still spreading through them and they were almost up to their head. The child reached into their pocket and took out a small, colored orb. They were pieces of monster candy that they took out of a bowl earlier on in the ruins. The child handed one of them to Die A Legend and it flicked one at Faded Love aiming for where her brain would be located. It caught it just in time, froze it and threw it at the child at full force. It hit them directly in the cheek, making them spit out blood, and the cold from it was spreading through their head along with the heat which had gotten up to their chin. The child handed the entire handful of the candies to Die A Legend and had it throw them at Toriel all at once at full force. Die A Legend was if just slightly physically stronger than Faded Love, so it threw the candies faster and with more force than it. One was aimed at her forehead, two for both her arms, two for her legs and one more aimed at where her heart would be located.

Toriel herself made no effort to dodge and completely relied on her Stand to defend her. It caught the candies aiming for her left arm and leg, but the rest hit their target. She immediately fell to the ground and everything was back to room temperature and somehow their wounds from the burns were also healed so apparently that was enough to knock her out. The child knew they didn't kill her, though. They read somewhere that monsters turn to dust when they die. She still had significant damage done to her, though. Now that they'd won the fight, what would they do? Would they be a prick, or would they be nice?

They chose a small bit of both. Toriel woke up later in her bed, feeling mediocre. She immediately shot up when she realized that the child probably left. But instead of going after them or some shit, she just sat there looking sad for a while. They DID prove that they were strong enough to survive. She noticed a piece of paper on her desk that wasn't there before. It looked like it was torn out of a notepad, and it probably was. She got up from bed, picked it up and read it.

Fuck you  
being burned really fuckin hurts  
anyways i'm going to go kill asgore  
maybe i'll see you again but I doubt it

Jocylin Joestar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stands introduced in this chapter
> 
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/413671ee-fbf9-4d44-9eee-0b3bb54b0f5f/de5olh1-8d7ad020-b5a8-4263-86a9-ea12284825bd.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNDEzNjcxZWUtZmJmOS00ZDQ0LTllZWUtMGIzYmI1NGIwZjVmXC9kZTVvbGgxLThkN2FkMDIwLWI1YTgtNDI2My04NmE5LWVhMTIyODQ4MjViZC5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.UwNOe1OOU-RwzTKEXBKeRoch3vNvV8QTtJEtKkISRhY


	2. Alfred the nice guy

The year is 2010, February 4th, winter. A child was sitting on the streets, looking tired. They were about 5 years old with yellow skin and slightly long brown hair. They had red eyes, and wore a simple white t-shirt with black shorts and shoes. Their clothes were extremely dirty and torn in some places. As you can guess, they were homeless. Their parents probably up and abandoned them at age 3, and they've been able to survive all this time somehow.

Another child, 8 years old, was walking down that very street. He had messy, blonde hair, generic white skin and orange eyes. He wore a light purple hoody with a big blue star in the center, very dark blue sweatpants and white shoes.

He looked down at the younger child. "Hey, what are you doing wearing that when it's this cold?" The younger child looked up at him, not answering. Their eyes were half closed and they just looked dead inside. They almost looked like they were glaring at the older child.

"Wait wait wait..." The older child took a hand out of his pocket and pointed at the younger. "Your clothes are ripped and dirty and you're suspiciously skinny. You're homeless, eh? That means you were probably abandoned. I'll never be able to understand some people." He offered a hand (his hand, yoshikage) to the child. "Nobody deserves to end up like that. Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe."

The younger child stared at him for a second, before getting up without taking his hand. "Who are you?" They asked. The older child pointed at himself with his thumb. "Alfred Joestar. Good to meet ya."

Alfred led the child to a small house in some suburbs. Inside, it was about as generic as you could get. His family wasn't poor, but they certainly weren't rich. Alfred introduced the child to his mother and they just got adopted on the spot. The child either had no name or didn't want to reveal it, so they were given the name Jocylin Joestar.

Alfred's mom got Jocylin enrolled into the same school as him, though they were in seperate grades. Them usually being the most energetic and playful earned them the nickname "Frisk" among their classmates, or "JoJo" because of the two 'Jo's in their name. They learned about monsters and the war against them in history. Alfred taught them about Mt. Ebott, that apparently the monsters were sealed underground there and that 5 children had disappeared there. All around, life was good. Jocylin and Alfred were great friends and they lived a peaceful life.

Then, one day, Alfred and Jocylin came home to find their mom's corpse. She was shot square in the brain with a glock. There were broken windows and multiple other objects missing, it was pretty obvious that their house was broken into. This was on Jocylin's birthday, September 15. They had turned 8. Alfred was 11. Alfred was enraged, he couldn't stop crying. Jocylin just stared at the corpse, shaking. They had been reminded what they were taught after being abandoned, the world is survival of the fittest. The past 3 years were a distraction from that.

Alfred and Jocylin simply left. Jocylin was back to square 1, but they weren't alone this time at least. They kept wandering, just going to random places aimlessly. They eventually stumbled upon an orphanage, and were let inside. Jocylin seemed to be a different person now. They were possibly even more dead inside than when they were abandoned. Their eyes looked like they were closed all the time at a glance. Alfred was obviously depressed too, but he was still more optimistic. "Things will get better, don't worry." He'd tell Jocylin stuff like that worryingly often.

Alfred kept thinking about Mt. Ebott. For some bizarre reason, he thought he should go there. Like he was drawn to it. "JoJo will be fine," he told himself. "The orphanage will take care of them." After two years of hesitation, he stealthed out of the orphanage one night and went to Mt. Ebott. He wore a purple and blue striped headband, an orange sleeveless shirt, light purple fingerless gloves, brown pants and darker brown boots on his trip.

On his way, he met another child the same age as him. They wore a brown jacket, pants and boots with a yellow turtleneck shirt under it and a brown cowboy hat with a yellow stripe. They were equipped with a fully loaded revolver and some packs of ammo in their chest pocket. They introduced themselves as Dakota Stannard, and they decided to be allies since they were going to the same place.

Jocylin woke up in the morning of September 15, 2015 and immediately noticed that Alfred was gone. They panicked and looked all over, but he was nowhere to be found. They lasted for a week, just waiting for him to come back. Once that week passed, they had enough. They needed to find their only family left. The first place they thought of was Mt. Ebott, and they immediately fled from the orphanage and set off to find him, equipped with a roll of bandages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i was a bit sharp with the edge


	3. Battle of wits part 1

Jocylin walked back down to the basement after leaving the note for Toriel until they got to a large door. They pushed it open with one hand and walked through. They walked down a long hallway that seemed to be getting progressively darker and went through another unnecessary door. The next room was just a black void that looked pretty much exactly like the one they fought Flowey in.

They went through yet another door and ended up in a place they didn't expect at all. They weren't sure what they expected, but this civilization was apparently built underground yet there's snow and trees and crap. Not the most bizarre thing they'd seen so far but it was still fuckin weird.

While they were walking through the path, they heard an absurdly loud crack sound. They immediately turned around to see that somebody probably stepped on a stick and cracked it in half. There weren't any footprints in the snow around the stick other than their own, and they couldn't sense any thoughts near them. They summoned Die A Legend and continued walking with their guard up.

They heard a footstep behind them and caught just a glimpse of the enemy's thoughts. "this is go..." was what they caught. They did a 360 to see if they could find where the enemy was hiding. They squinted even more than they already were at the trees to see if they could find the enemy's silhouette even. One of Die A Legend's abilities was enhanced eyesight along with its precision. It could spot a fly in a photograph and draw a perfect sketch of it down to the very last detail.

Still nothing. The enemy had somehow completely erased their presence. Could it be plain invisibility? No, then Jocylin would be able to read their mind, unless they were just absurdly fast.

Teleportation? Likely, they couldn't think of any other way for them to do crap like this. But it could also be something far more complicated with similar basic effect. Maybe even stopping time? No, if they could do that they probably would have killed them already. Same for straight up reality warping.

They decided to keep walking VERY cautiously, having Die A Legend check the ground for any traps, behind them and above them too. Once they got to a bridge and some weird wooden structure above it, they heard more footsteps behind them.

Without a moments hesitation, they had Die A Legend attempt to punch them in the face. He barely side stepped it, revealing himself to be a fat skeleton somehow that was about the same height as them. "WHOA, holy shit kid, calm down I'm not gonna eat ya or anything!" He tried to reassure them in a panic with his hands raised.

Jocylin read his thoughts and he didn't seem to be an enemy. He was somehow chubby even though he's a skeleton and he wore a blue jacket, white t shirt, grey mittens, basketball shorts that looked like pants because of how tiny his legs were and pink fucking slippers with socks. He had two white dots in his eyes similar to Flowey's jack-o-lantern face. He wore a shit eating grin that seemed to be permanent, and he somehow talked without opening his mouth. Jocylin couldn't make this shit up. He was also apparently a Stand user, and he wanted to use his Stand to play Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up in their ear.

Jocylin sighed and facepalmed. "Hey kid, what's that gesture for?" Jocylin removed their hand from their face. "For your sake, just don't do that. Somebody's gonna kill you one of these days and it's gonna be all your fault."

"No promises." The skeleton extended his arm as an offer to shake hands. "Anyways, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. And you, kid?" Jocylin went to shake his hand, but spotted a bulge under Sans' mitten in the palm of his hand. They deduced that it was either a whoopee cushion or a joy buzzer. They looked back up and glared at Sans. "Heh... too obvious, huh?" He took off the mitten and revealed a small whoopee cushion strapped to his hand. "Fuckin hell... Jocylin Joestar."

Sans slipped his mitten back on. "That is strange, though. Nobody's ever been able to notice it before, not even that cowboy kid who was probably even more cautious than you. It's almost like you can read my mind or something." Sans winked again. Jocylin was a bit surprised they figured it out just from that. "Yeah yeah, so what's up with this brother of yours, Papyrus?"

"Oh hey, you actually can. Yeah, my bro wants to capture you and basically send you off to your death, but he doesn't know the last part. He might look dangerous, and he probably is but he won't kill ya. Directly." Jocylin lowered their eyebrows.

"Comforting." They turned around and pointed at the wooden structure above the bridge. "What the hell is that, anyway?" Sans shrugged. "It's meant to be a gate. Papyrus made the bars too far apart." Jocylin stared at him in mild disbelief for a moment. "You're joking."

"This time I'm not." Jocylin grabbed their forehead as if they got a headache. "H-How the hell do you even..." They turned around and let go of their forehead. "Fuck it. Nevermind." Jocylin walked through the "gate" with Sans following behind them. "Oh, Papyrus should show up in about 5 seconds." 5 seconds later, a skeleton that was probably Papyrus showed up. He was twice as tall as Sans and I'm not sure how to describe his outfit with words.

Papyrus flashily pointed at his brother. "SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN TODAY?!" He shouted at the very tippy top of his nonexistent lungs. His voice was identical to Skeletor from He-Man. "Yep." Jocylin summoned their Stand and prepared to fight. "AH, I SEE. THAT'S SETTLED THEN!" Papyrus turned around and walked away. Jocylin was confused as fuck but glad they didn't have to fight again immediately after almost being burned alive.

"You'll get used to him." Jocylin put their Stand away and put their hands in their pockets. "Doubt it." Sans grabbed their shoulder as they started leaving. "Hey, could ya do me a favor?" They turned their head around. "Just, uh, play along with Papyrus' crap. He's honestly a massive pushover, and it'd make his day if you did. And don't kill him either, I feel like you were thinking about doing that."

Jocylin was getting some mixed ass signals. Papyrus wants to capture them, yet his thoughts made it seem like he might even be thinking about befriending them. Sans said he's a pushover, but they wouldn't underestimate him anyway. "Fine."

They continued to explore the rest of the area. Jocylin found some gloves in a brown box. The gloves were light purple and didn't cover the fingertips, and they were pretty dirty as well. It looked like they even had a bit of dried blood on them. Jocylin shook those thoughts out of their mind and slipped both of them on. It was cold as hell, and they were better than nothing.

Suddenly they felt something tugging on their pants. "Oi, kid, kid!" It was snapping its fingers in their ear now. Jocylin turned around. "What?" The monster was half the size of them. His torso was circle shaped and so were his hands, feet and head, no idea how he was snapping his fingers. He had a fucking drill nose or something and a spiky hat(?) that was probably made out of ice.

The "Icecap" pointed at his hat thing. "Tell me, what do you think about this hat?"

"It's the single greatest hat you've seen in your entire life, correct? You would kill somebody just to look at this hat for 2 more seconds." Jocylin raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't even know that was a hat at first."

The Icecap pointed at them, sweating. "YES, that's exactly what 28/31 people I asked responded with." It pointed at itself next, breathing heavily. "And my, my name is Icecap. No, that's not just my name, that's my SPECIES. It's a pun for what's known as an Icecap, a large mass of ice, and a cap, a type of hat. My hat is made of ice, so I am called Icecap. I can understand that, really." Jocylin nodded. His eyes went bloodshot.

"BUT THIS DAMNED HAT ISN'T EVEN A CAP!! A CAP IS LIKE A BASEBALL CAP OR SOME SHIT, IT WRAPS AROUND THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD AND BLOCKS THE SUN FROM GETTING IN YOUR EYES WITH THE BRIM!! THIS DAMNED THING IS JUST A FUCKING CHUNK OF ICE SITTING ON MY HEAD!! IF I'M NOT WEARING A CAP, THEN WHY AM I CALLED ICECAP?!?! IT MAKES NO GODDAMNED SENSE!!! IF WE WERE IN ONE OF THOSE ANIMES FROM THE SURFACE THEN THIS DAMNED HAT COULD PASS AS MOTHERFUCKING HAIR!!! I'M GOING TO HAVE AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS OVER THIS SHIT!! WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?! FUCKIN DUMBASSES!!! PISSES ME OFF!!!!!"

He continued on, but Jocylin was only half listening. Their eyes were glued to Icecap's hat. They stood there for another 15 seconds after he had finished ranting, just staring at his hat. They started sweating as they noticed the reflection of his hat.

Both their legs had an absurd amount of cuts on them and they were bleeding quite an unhealthy amount, but they couldn't feel the pain even a little bit. Could it be a St- YES it's a fuckin Stand attack, come on. They managed to look up from Icecap's hat just in time to notice a massive icicle coming up from the ground to stab them in the brain and dodge it.

"Gotcha, fucker. I got your attention with that nonsensical rant so you looked at my hat and I was able to do some alright damage to you. If you'd just looked at it a BIT longer though, I would've been able to cripple you. Longer than that and you would've been dead."

Out from behind him appeared his Stand. Its torso was in the shape of an upside down pyramid and it was colored half white on the bottom and half cyan on the top. Its arms were completely white and skeletal and its fingers had tiny buzz saws on their tips. Its head was an orange cube detached from the body. It had one large eye with a tiny black pupil on two sides. It had an actual mouth on the front side and nothing on the back or top and bottom sides.

"CRESCENT CITY!" It flew towards Jocylin and went to cut their foot off, but they jumped over it. Another ice spike came out of the ground aiming for their heart, but they grabbed it with Die A Legend's arm and pushed against it, sending them flying forwards with a mandatory front flip.

They were on course towards Icecap himself. Die A Legend went to swipe his hat off and Jocylin was careful not to look at it, but he barely dodged. His hat almost fell off while he was dodging, but he caught it and adjusted it to be tighter on his head. "Shit, this kid's fast!" He thought.

Jocylin had figured it out, they just need to steal his hat or knock it off his head and they'll win. Crescent City went forward to cut up Jocylin's face this time, but Die A Legend grabbed it out of the air and tore its arm off. Icecap's hand "fell off" as well and he started screaming in pain. "S-SHIIT!!!"

As a last resort attack, he jumped at Jocylin and stabbed them in the chest with his drill nose, not deep enough to be fatal but damn it hurt. "THERE! NOW YOU'LL INSTINCTIVELY LOOK AT MY HAT!! I WIN!!!" Jocylin instinctively looked down at his hat and got entranced by it again for a moment, but the fact that they were in the middle of a damn fight snapped them out of it just in time for Die A Legend to knock it off. Icecap turned into a large block of ice. The cap was removed, so now it was only ice. It was still alive, but it couldn't move or talk or attack anymore. 

The fatal flaw of Crescent City was that its effect can be nullified by distractions. Jocylin sat down for a moment to take a breather. They couldn't just keep going like that, they'd have to find a way to heal their injuries or they wouldn't last through another few fights, if they were all gonna be as short as that one.

Then they remembered Toriel offering to heal their wounds back in the ruins. That meant that some monsters had to have healing magic. If they could find somebody that would be willing to heal them that can, they'd be all good. They aren't going back to the ruins, though. That would be a bad idea for multiple reasons.

Jocylin decided that they should just get up and find one as fast as possible, taking a break is just gonna waste time and they might even get attacked again. They got up and stumbled to the east. That Icecap's ability was to make them completely numb to any pain so he could do a bunch of damage without them noticing, and now that he's been defeated his Stand ability deactivated so they were feeling the hell out of it.

Sans and Papyrus were talking about random shit, oblivious to Jocylin's presence. "...SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK?" Sans grabbed his nonexistent chin with two fingers. "Damn bro, it's- it's a masterpiece. I don't think I'll be able to get it out of my head anytime soon." Papyrus was so happy he fucking grew eyeballs. "REALLY?!"

"Yep, it'll be a hit across the whole underground." His face and his thoughts said otherwise. He nudged Papyrus once he noticed Jocylin there. "Oh, hey bro, the kid's here."

"AH, J- WOWIE, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE ALONE FOR 2 MINUTES?!"

"I almost got killed by an Icecap." Sans snickered.

"IF YOU WERE ALMOST DEFEATED BY FODDER, THEN YOU WILL BE EASY TO CAPTURE!" Papyrus dramatically pointed at Jocylin. "JOJO! I GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PASS THIS AREA! SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL PEACEFULLY!"

Jocylin actually thought about it for a moment. If they said yes, then they might be able to destroy the place from the inside out, and they would also be closer to Asgore with no effort. On the other hand, the executioner might be absurdly strong or maybe even just the random people who would be watching them get executed. Wherever they would be getting executed at probably wouldn't be that good of a battlefield either. They also still had to find a way to heal their injuries.

They decided that not surrendering would be more beneficial. The random civilians might not even know about them being a human, or the fact that there's a human among them at all. There was actually an decent chance that some of them haven't even seen a human before. "Nah."

"IN THAT CASE, PREPARE YOURSELF TO GO THROUGH MANY DANGEROUS TRRRIALS AND TRRRIBULATIONS! NYEH HEH HEH!!!" Papyrus turned around and speedwalked away.

"Welp, now you've witnessed his full glory in person."

"He is a carbon copy of Skeletor from He-Man, except probably less evil." Jocylin said that in the most monotoned voice humanly possible. "Yep."

They continued going east until they reached a sign next to what looked like a guard post or some shit. The sign read "ABSOLUTELY NO MOVING". There was an anthropomorphic dog in a tank top in the guard post, obviously an enemy. They took a few steps forward and the dog jumped. "Eh?! Who's there?!" Jocylin held completely still, and somehow the dog wasn't able to detect them.

"That's odd, I could've sworn I heard someone. I can only see people when they're moving though, so there could easily be somebody trying to hide from me, a human perhaps." Jocylin summoned Die A Legend and backhanded the dog in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly before he could retaliate.

His Stand was going to be called Gangsta's Paradise, and it was just going to be straight up land mines that he had already placed next to the dog's guard post. Now that he was defeated, his Stand deactivated so the mines disappeared and Jocylin was free to move on.

A bit later, they came across Sans and Papyrus again, standing across them from a painfully obvious trap. "JOJO! I SEE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"

"Bro, it's been a minute at most since we saw them last."

"I KNOW THAT! ANYWAYS, JOJO, I CAN TELL YOU'RE EAGER TO KNOW WHAT CUNNING, DEVIOUS TRAPS I'VE PREPARED TO CAPTURE YOU!" Jocylin was, of course, staring blankly. Papyrus whipped out a cyan colored sphere. "BEHOLD! THIS MAY LOOK LIKE AN ORDINARY BALL, BUT IT IS IMBUED WITH TECHNOLOGY THAT WILL GIVE YOU AN ELETRIC SHOCK UNDER CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES!"

He pointed at the darkened patch of snow in front of him. "WHAT YOU SEE IN FRONT OF YOU IS AN INVISIBLE MAZE! THERE ARE SPECIFIC AIR PATTERNS THAT HAVE BEEN CONFINED TO THAT AREA AND POSITIONED TO MAKE WALLS! WHEN THIS ORB COMES INTO CONTCT WITH THOSE AIR PATTERNS, IT WILL RESPOND BY GENERATING 40 VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY! NOT ENOUGH TO KILL, BUT SURELY ENOUGH TO INCAPACITATE SOMEBODY AS SMALL AS YOU!"

"Why wouldn't you just make a massive block of the air patterns so I can't pass at all?"

"D-UHH-HMM..." Papyrus scratched his head for a second. "B-BECAUSE I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! IF I MADE THIS PUZZLE COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE TO SOLVE, CAPTURING YOU WOULD BE FAR TOO EASY! I WANT THIS TO BE A FAIR CLASH OF WITS!"

Jocylin lowered their eyebrows. "Understandable." Papyrus bent his arm so the orb was out behind his shoulder hidden from view and then lobbed it over the walls of the maze and directly towards Jocylin's head. Instead of catching it, they just stepped to the left and it hit the ground. "H-HEY, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH IT! PICK IT UP!!"

Jocylin pointed at him. "Nah. You just did something else to it with your Stand, right? Did you think I wouldn't notice? That's a small bit unfair, eh?"

"W- BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I DIDN'T EVEN BRING IT OUT!!"

"The kid can read your mind."

"Why would you tell him that?!"

"DARN! JOJO! YOU MAY HAVE (TECHNICALLY) WON THIS BATTLE, BUT YOU HAVE NOT WON THE WAR!!! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL BE ONE WHERE EVEN BEING ABLE TO READ MINDS WILL NOT HELP YOU! NYEH HEH HEEEEH!!" Papyrus spun away.

Jocylin walked straight through the maze and just left.

Next up was a wider area with what was apparently a golf course looking thing with a giant snowball. Jocylin touched the snowball a bit while walking and felt some of the snow stick onto their shirt. They tried to brush it off, but it didn't budge. It felt like it was hardening. Then, they noticed what looked like a timer counting down on the bit of snow. It read 0:04. Then 0:03, 0:02, 0:01. Jocylin realized what was going on and quickly threw their shirt off.

The bit of snow on their shirt exploded, and their shirt was destroyed as well. It was already dangerously cold, and now they were fuckin shirtless. Papyrus jumped out from behind some trees.

"NYEH HEH HEEEH! IT APPEARS YOU'VE FALLEN DIRECTLY INTO MY TRAP, JOJO! I USED MY STAND ON THAT SNOWBALL EVEN BEFORE OUR PREVIOUS INTERACTION AND PRECISELY CALCULATED WHEN YOU WOULD TOUCH IT! THE FACT THAT YOU'RE COMPLETELY UNSCATHED MAKES THIS CONSIDERABLY LESS SATISFYING, THOUGH. HOWEVER I'D RATHER NOT HAVE YOU FREEZE TO DEATH, AND LUCKILY I CAME PREPARED!"

He took out a hoodie perfectly Jocylin's size somehow out of somewhere and tossed it to them. It was purple with some dark purple stripes around the wrists, waist and shoulders and a yellow symbol in the shape of a hand on the chest. It wasn't trapped by his Stand this time, either. "YOU'D BEST PREPARE TO BE UTTERLY DEFEATED BY THE NEXT PUZZLE! NYEH HEH HEEEEEH!!" He sprinted away. Well damn, maybe he wasn't that bad. Jocylin put on the hoodie and it was a perfect fit some fucking how. Here's a drinking game, take a shot every time I say "somehow".

They put their hood up, hands in their pockets and continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stands introduced in this chapter:  
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/413671ee-fbf9-4d44-9eee-0b3bb54b0f5f/de65tvu-fa3e42a3-3773-4e3a-ab49-020cd1a247bc.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNDEzNjcxZWUtZmJmOS00ZDQ0LTllZWUtMGIzYmI1NGIwZjVmXC9kZTY1dHZ1LWZhM2U0MmEzLTM3NzMtNGUzYS1hYjQ5LTAyMGNkMWEyNDdiYy5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.XJ5NDRgoFyvxcZyL0nEfkuBUc9aNmVVjB-00i_UJNaU
> 
> frisk picture:  
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/413671ee-fbf9-4d44-9eee-0b3bb54b0f5f/de65u16-fa2fcf6f-1daa-4222-96dc-9bd72ff4e3e0.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNDEzNjcxZWUtZmJmOS00ZDQ0LTllZWUtMGIzYmI1NGIwZjVmXC9kZTY1dTE2LWZhMmZjZjZmLTFkYWEtNDIyMi05NmRjLTliZDcyZmY0ZTNlMC5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.RcAAfbYEWmNFFWxuKxDxeMPcjSC8kkR587LdDP33n4k


	4. Dakota the judge

A child was leaning back in a chair across from an adult in an office room with his eyes obscured by his hat. I'll save you some time, his name was Dakota Stannard. He had no parents that he knew of and he spent his life in an organization known as the Speedwagon Foundation. For all he knew, he was born into it. He was skilled with a gun and born with a special ability. We know it as a Stand, a physical manifestation of your psyche. The humans here know it as some sort of curse, a seal marking a terrible fate.

He worked for them as a sort of bounty hunter or agent, tracking down criminals and giving them what they deserve, and getting paid for his work so he could actually feed himself. Most of these criminals the organization targeted were also Stand users, and the people he worked with were Stand users as well. The foundation obviously wouldn't have ever thought of hiring a child for something this dangerous, but his Stand was absolutely perfect for the job.

The man Dakota was sitting across from handed him a photograph of someone's face. He had some well kempt black hair and a moustache.

"Dakota, This man is Daniel J. D'arby, with the Stand Osiris. He specializes in card games, board games, stuff like that. His Stand is useless in combat, but it allows him to take your soul and turn it into a poker chip when he beats you at gambling." Dakota nodded silently.

"You may not kill or even injure him. His previous victims' souls will be transferred back to them once he's defeated. If you injure him, their souls will pass on to the afterlife. I repeat, do not harm him. Understand?"

Dakota nodded silently once more. "He will serve life in prison, and your reward will be $100,000. He's located in Cairo, Egypt. We've got a private jet to take you there. Good luck." Dakota got up from his seat and stretched. "Yare yare daze. I'm gonna need to lose my jacket, it's damn boiling there." He switched from his regular clothes to a white tank top and gray shorts, but he kept his hat and gun.

Roughly 15 hours later, he arrived and got off of the jet. He asked around to see if anybody had seen him, and nobody had. After looking for only an hour, he found a bar and went inside. Extremely conveniently, Daniel D'arby was sitting at a table seemingly waiting for challengers. Dakota got some stares from people wondering what a kid was doing in a bar, but he didn't give a damn. He walked towards Daniel's table and sat across from him. Dakota whipped out a deck of UNO cards and placed it on the table while Daniel stared at him.

"Daniel J. D'arby, wanted for serial murder. Or at least, that's what you would be wanted for. Your Stand allows you to do this without even a chance of being found out. Nobody would believe me if I told them that you steal people's souls by playing card games with them. They'd call me insane. People like you are disgusting, people that are born with an advantage over everybody around them and use it to do evil. I'm one of the few people who are capable of bringing you to justice, and that I will do."

Daniel smiled and held his head up with his hand. "Very interesting. It seems I'm more infamous than I thought. Even though you are a mere child, I will never turn down a challenge. I presume we will be playing the game you've placed on the table."

Dakota nodded. "I'll explain the rules. Each card has a certain color and number. The colors are red, blue, green and yellow. The numbers are 0 through to 9. We each start with 7 cards, and we take turn placing cards into the pile until one of us has none left. The person who has no cards left wins. We can only place a card onto the pile if it either has the same number or the same color as the one currently on the top. If we can't place a card down, we have to draw one from the deck. There are also some special cards. Skip cards, reverse cards, +2 cards, +4 cards and wild cards. Skip cards will skip the other player's turn when placed down. Reverse cards switch the order that the players' turns are in, but since there's only two of us it acts the same as a skip. +2 cards force the other player to draw 2 cards and skip their turn. +4 cards let you change to whatever color you want, as well as force the other player to draw 4 cards and skip their turn. Wild cards only allow you to change to whatever color you want and skip their turn. When you have 1 card left, you have to say "Uno" or you'll draw 4 cards."

Daniel nodded. "And what are we betting on this game?"

"I bet my soul." Dakota said that with a completely straight face. "If you lose, you release the souls of all your victims. You can shuffle the deck and deal the cards." Daniel pointed at him, still smiling. "Good! Open za game!"

He shuffled the cards and dealt them. Dakota got a yellow 1, a green 5, a blue 3, a red 3, a blue 7, a red 9 and a yellow 6. Daniel looked at his hand and smiled. "You may go first, child."

Dakota put down his green 5. Daniel grinned and placed down a green skip card. Next, he placed down a +4 card. Then he placed down another +4 card. "I'll change the color to blue, now." Then he placed down a blue +2, a blue skip and a blue 6. "Uno! I have only one card remaining. It appears this game will be over before it barely begun." Dakota kept a straight face and calm demeanor.

"That's strange, his soul hasn't yet admitted defeat. Could he still have something up his sleeve...? No, no, that's impossible. I made sure that the next cards this child draws will be useless. I've won." He thought.

Dakota drew enough cards so that he'd have exactly 16 in his hand. He smiled when he looked at his hand, to Daniel's surprise. "D'arby, you cheated, didn't you? You switched the cards around and dealt them precisely so that I would get useless ones and you would get the best ones." Daniel began sweating as Dakota slowly took one of the cards from his hand and set it on the pile. It was a +4. D'arby's jaw dropped slightly, and he began sweating harder. Then Dakota proceeded to, one at a time, set down 10 +4 cards. "Let's see, I'll change the color to yellow."

"W-WHAT?! T-That's impossible, there can only be 4 draw four cards in a deck! H-How the hell...?!" Dakota put a finger to his mouth. Then he proceeded to slowly place 4 yellow skip cards onto the pile. "Uno." Finally, he put down his yellow 6 that he started with. The suitcase that was next to his seat opened and all the souls of his victims flew away in the forms of hearts colored purple, yellow, orange, green, cyan, etc.

Dakota pointed at Daniel. "I'll explain, since what just happened makes absolutely no sense from your perspective. This was the work of my Stand, Ball & Chain. Whenever my target tries to do anything bad, they receive a punishment befitting that crime, no matter what. It can even ignore laws of physics in order to dish out punishment. You tried to cheat in order to steal my soul, and you were punished by me winning, no matter what, even if I really should have lost. That's why my Stand is perfect for my job. I suppose that qualifies as cheating too, but I don't care."

Dakota took out his revolver and pointed it at Daniel. "Now that the souls of your victims are free, I can do whatever the hell I want to you. I won't kill you though, the foundation said life in prison is better. "

Dakota took out his phone and called the Speedwagon Foundation. "Hello. ... Yeah, I got him. ... Alright, nice." He put his phone away and looked back at Daniel. "They've got some guys on the way to pick us up. One more thing before I go."

Dakota walked up to Daniel and roundhouse kicked him in the arm, breaking it instantly. He screamed in pain as Dakota walked out of the bar.

That was one of his many accomplishments, along with killing some Japanese child murderer and a member of the mafia. He'd earned probably over $5,000,000 from this, but what really mattered to him was giving sick fucks like them what they deserve.

One day when Dakota turned 13, the Speedwagon foundation gave him a task that would probably be greater than any he'd done before.

He was tasked with finding Asgore Dreemurr, the king of the remaining monsters in Mt. Ebott, suspected of murdering 5 children with the goal of wiping out all of humanity, and killing him.

The Speedwagon Foundation knew nothing about his Stand, nor did anybody. He probably used it during the war several thousands of years ago, but no human was able to see it due to not being Stand users and even if they could nobody who saw it in action was still alive today.

Once he was close to the mountain, he summoned Ball & Chain. It was about half the size of him, with a yellow head, eyes and absurdly curly hair like donuts wrapped around its head. Its body was fat with 3 spike things on the sides, two stick figure arms and stick figure legs.

It flew around the area, surveying their surroundings until it found another child that was also heading towards the mountain. He had messy blonde hair, a headband, tanktop, gloves, pants and boots. He turned to look at Ball & Chain once he noticed it was watching him. Dakota immediately called their Stand back.

The child was able to see his Ball & Chain, which meant he had to be a Stand user as well. But was he an enemy? Shit, he didn't expect this. The Speedwagon Foundation usually told him everything he needed to know about their enemies, but when he doesn't know anything it's pretty fuckin scary actually.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey..." Dakota immediately turned around upon hearing that to see the child pointing at him. "You're going to this place, too?" Dakota put a hand on his revolver. "Hey, I'm not your enemy."

The child summoned his Stand. It was coming out of his back like it was attached there, and it was also kinda small. It was orange but had a yellow torso that its head came out the front of. It had two orange arms that came out of it and red spikes attached to the sides of its arms so it could stab things. Its head was also orange with yellow eyes and three horn things coming out the top of its head. It also had an orange star on its chest.

"Here, there's my Stand, why would I show it to you if I was your enemy?" Dakota took his hand off of his revolver. "Fair enough. Who are you, anyway?" The child pointed at himself with his thumb. "Alfred Joestar."

"Dakota Stannard. I'd suggest you just go back home, this place is dangerous." Alfred just stared at him. "But, if you really want to, I can't stop you. How about we work together so our chance of survival increases?"

"Alright then, mate. Let's go."

They both began walking towards Mt. Ebott side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stands yadda yadda:  
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/413671ee-fbf9-4d44-9eee-0b3bb54b0f5f/de67ku8-175e66c9-ae58-4153-a80d-d2747ac214da.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNDEzNjcxZWUtZmJmOS00ZDQ0LTllZWUtMGIzYmI1NGIwZjVmXC9kZTY3a3U4LTE3NWU2NmM5LWFlNTgtNDE1My1hODBkLWQyNzQ3YWMyMTRkYS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.uJNh7sROLqFdCg3jKTi0c6xH_wrCu-QBxOuCnf8a2L0


	5. Dio the soldier

The year is 548 BC, some place that would become England.

This time I'll introduce you to a child you've probably heard the name of before, Dio Brando. He was white with decently long, spiky blonde hair and red eyes. His usual facial expression just looked, eh, evil.

He was born during what they called at the time The Great War, which would later probably be known as World War 1. The war between Humans and Monsters.

His father was killed on the battlefield a couple years ago. He probably didn't decide to fight in the war out of bravery or caring about humanity's victory, he just wanted an excuse to not take care of his kid.

His mother, who was actually a decent parent, was killed when a troop of monsters raided their village. Dio, 6 years old at the time, managed to survive by hiding in an underground bunker, though one monster found him.

It was a Migosp, a large bug type species of monster with the ability to summon and command armies of regular bugs, much like Froggits. However unlike Froggits which specialize in commanding flies, Migosps specialize in cockroaches.

Several cockroaches began to crawl out of cracks in the wall, cracks that they had made. Using its magic, the Migosp was able to give the cockroaches enough strength to actually do damage. Dio took out a pocket knife and precisely managed to slice every single one into pieces even as they were swarming him.

Since cockroaches are durable to the point of bullshit, it didn't kill them, but they wouldn't be able to do anything to Dio.

With a few clean, swift cuts, Dio managed to kill the Migosp. Killing it wasn't satisfying at all. He didn't feel anything upon doing it. It was a bug monster, and killing it felt like crushing a bug with one finger.

But Dio would still remember that moment for the rest of his life, the first slice of bread he'd eat. The troop of monsters that came to raid the village didn't bother to come back and look for the Migosp, they probably didn't even notice it was missing.

After being homeless and once again "somehow" surviving for a while, traveling to other villages, he was found and taken in by the Joestar family back then, consisting of Jonathan Joestar and his father George Joestar.

Dio and Jonathan weren't enemies, but not friends either. They merely tolerated eachother's existence.

Dio was mildly infuriated by Jonathan being so chipper all the time, blissfully unaware of the shitty world around him. Jonathan was put off by how aggressive he was, and obviously unsettled by the fact he killed somebody at 6 years old, even if it was self defense.

After a life growing up with Jonathan, even having a toddler with some random woman, at age 28 Dio decided to join the military, basically leaving that life behind.

After some boring training routines that he absolutely crushed everybody else at, he finally got sent to the battlefield. The place where his father died and the reason his mother died.

Supplied with a sword and nothing else, he dominated on the battlefield. Probably hundreds of casualties on the monsters' side were because of Dio.

He didn't necessarily hate monsters for what they did, humans would have easily done the same in their place. Instead, he hated pretty much everybody. Being a soldier was the only job he could get and not be mediocre at.

After fighting in the war for 2 years, he died at the hands of King Asgore himself.

Dio never believed in an afterlife, such as heaven or hell. The concept that the universe would give a shit what the life forms on one planet out of literally countless others do with their time just didn't make sense.

He always thought that after you die, there's just nothing. When you die your brain stops functioning, making you permanently unconscious. Even if you actually did go somewhere, you wouldn't be able to experience it, death is death.

But, this is a world where creatures as bizarre as monsters exist, so of course death isn't that simple.

After his death, both those concepts still remained a mystery.

He was turned into what we'd call a ghost after he died. He couldn't feel any of his limbs, or any physical sensations at all. He did "have" his limbs though, his form as a ghost was merely a transparent version of what he looked like when he was alive.

I understand, it makes no sense, monsters being able to function with no anatomy makes even less sense.

Nobody could see him, not even monsters. It seemed he couldn't interact with anything at all. To his knowledge he was the only person to be turned into a ghost after death.

After some experimenting, he found out he could grab and hold small objects and possess other inanimate objects, being able to completely control their movements. But he would have to be possessing something in order to grab anything.

He spent 10 years spectating the rest of the war. Once the humans won, he decided to go into Mt. Ebott to see how the monsters were doing after being trapped for a while.

Surprisingly decent, honestly it was better for them down there than on the surface.

But, their king is a fool, and so is his family, and as a result every single monster in existence.

They still wanted to exact utterly pointless revenge upon humanity. What did they think they wanted from the surface? To see the sun or some shit? They had a fully functioning society built under that mountain, trying to launch another attack against humanity would only cause more suffering.

Foolish, foolish and useless. Their disgusting, feeble minds had seemingly no common sense. No wonder killing them is equal to swatting a fly.

Their plan was to wait for 7 humans to wander into their territory. Once they do, they will kill them and Asgore will absorb their souls. That would apparently make him more powerful, powerful enough to destroy humanity all on his own.

A mediocre plan with no proof of any chance of success for a foolish, useless goal.

They were a wasp nest in a house that is the world, annoying and waiting to be exterminated. People being idiots REALLY pissed him off for reasons unknown.

Inside that mountain, he found his two cousins who had also apparently become ghosts after somehow dying.

Romello Brando, who permanently possessed a white sheet with a face drawn on it. He took on the new name "Napstablook". His entire personality is depression.

Terrelo Brando, who permanently possessed a motherfuckin robot. He took on the new name "Mettaton". He's narcissistic as all hell and apparently became a TV star, good for him.

Dio remained Dio and possessed whatever would be most practical at the moment. He looks down on pretty much everybody and wants to make the very very most of his new unkillable (technically) form.

He would rise to the top of the world and control those below him, starting with monster kind. Yeah, even he himself recognized he may just be being petty.

He didn't have a plan on how to do it at the moment, but he would get to it eventually just be patient. For now though, he discovered an interesting fellow that he would decide to keep an eye on.

A child by the name of Jocylin Joestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought this new chapter would actually move the plot forward but it was i, dio  
> undertale military on their way to give their soldiers badass capes instead of actual armor so they don't die
> 
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/413671ee-fbf9-4d44-9eee-0b3bb54b0f5f/de6ncu8-aa2401a3-bef0-438d-aad4-1d1353f3c9dd.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNDEzNjcxZWUtZmJmOS00ZDQ0LTllZWUtMGIzYmI1NGIwZjVmXC9kZTZuY3U4LWFhMjQwMWEzLWJlZjAtNDM4ZC1hYWQ0LTFkMTM1M2YzYzlkZC5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.CksnD838vbibxI_uk9GZX4z770USQyXrNAGI6ebk5mE


	6. Battle of wits part 2

"WHEN I SAID YOU WOULD BE UTTERLY DEFEATED BY THIS PUZZLE, JOJO, I MEANT IT! THIS TRAP WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! I'M SURE THAT HE SPENT LOTS OF TIME AND EFFORT INTO CREATING AN ELABORATE, DIFFICULT PUZZLE THAT WILL TRULY BE A TEST OF YOUR SKILL, RIGHT SANS?"

"Yeah, sure bro."

There were three pieces of construction paper laid out in between them. Two of them on the sides were red and the one in the middle was green. "I'll explain. Two of these pieces of paper are trapped and one of them is safe to walk on. I'll give you a hint, the trapped ones are red."

Jocylin walked across the green one and moved on.

"SANS, WHAT WAS THAT."

"What? I spent whole minutes walking to Temmie Village to get that."

"WHILE THAT IS MORE EFFORT THAN YOU USUALLY PUT INTO ANYTHING, IT'S STILL NOT NEARLY ENOUGH! DID YOU EVEN SET UP TRAPS FOR THE RED ONES?" Papyrus walked over to one of the red pieces of paper and peeled up a corner of it. Sans' Star Platinum slowly peeked out from under it before blasting "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UUUUP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOOOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU"

It continued with "NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY, NEVER GONNA SAAY GOODBYYYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIIIE AND HURT YOU" as Papyrus stared at Sans, disappointed and mildly angry.

Jocylin came across a plate of spaghetti on a table next to a microwave and a note next. They picked up the note and read it. "NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'VE FALLEN FOR MY TRAP YET AGAIN! BY READING THIS NOTE YOU ARE WASTING YOUR TIME AND NOT MAKING ANY P" Jocylin put down the note and moved on.

In the next area they hopped over some spikes for the first time in a while and ended up on an octagon shaped platform above a forest. A couple more anthropomorphic dogs this time in black robes with concerningly large axes approached them, sniffing the air around them.

"Hmm, smells like a human." The male one.

"But we've never seen a human before, how do you know what one smells like?" The female one. Jocylin's theory that some monsters had never seen a human before was confirmed.

"Monsters are made out of magic which smells like dust and acts like dust when it's not being used, right? It doesn't smell dusty, so it must be a human." And they have an easy way to distinguish them, fuck.

"Sounds good."

Jocylin went for the first attack, having Die A Legend throw a punch at the female, Dogaressa. She dodged it. Some motherfuckin how, she dodged a punch from it. She then went for an axe swing, and Jocylin was able to dodge a serious hit but they still got cut by it a little.

Die A Legend threw a flurry of punches which she was shielded from by the male, Dogamy, he still took some decent damage just from how strong each punch was but it was reduced because of how much slower they were than usual. Seconds later, Jocylin felt it was tough to move even an inch. They started feeling even colder than before and their heartbeat gradually started slowing down too.

By reading her thoughts, they figured out that any moves they made would only make them slow down further, by completely stopping they could halt it a bit but if they tried to move for too long they would be completely stuck and their heartbeat would probably stop and kill them. If they could move far enough away in time they could escape its range and reset it, but they'd have to go a whole 10 meters away.

Dogamy came down on them with his axe, and Die A Legend just barely caught it and broke the blade with as little movement as possible. They only had room for one more tiny movement, and they used it to say one word. "Now."

Their heart stopped, their skin was cold to the touch and they were completely stuck in place. They might as well have been dead. "Well, I guess that's it, dear." Dogaressa wrapped an arm around Dogamy. "Yep. Damn, this axe costed a lot."

"Weren't our weapons supplied for free?"

At that moment, a shit ton of tiny spiders came out of Jocylin's left pants pocket, at least 50 of them. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" A bunch of them went to each of them and bit both of them all at once, injecting their venom into whatever the hell monster anatomy has. They both got knocked out instantly and Dogaressa's Stand ability was deactivated so Jocylin came back to consciousness, breathing heavily and clutching their chest. Easily up there in the worst experiences they've ever had.

One of the spiders scurried over to Jocylin and held up one of its leg hands. Jocylin took out 4 gold coins, two with the number 10 written on them and the others with the number 2 and 3 written on them, and handed them to the spider. It and the other spiders scurried off in the direction of the ruins.

Flashback to when Jocylin was in the ruins. One of the Froggits they saw that ran away from them dropped what looked like a coin pouch. Jocylin picked it up and found those coins inside. Later on, after all the spike hopping, they found a room with a couple spider webs in it. One was labeled "spider donut" and the other "spider cider". "Made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders, 10,000 gold each". Abso-fuckin-lutely not.

There was another sign off in the corner reading "one time spider bodyguards" with a tiny hole in the wall under it. Jocylin pointed at the sign and a bunch of spiders came out of the hole and ran up their pants into their pocket which was also up there in the most unpleasant experiences they've had. The spiders didn't ask for money yet, so they guessed they'd have to pay them later.

Jocylin contemplated for a second why they didn't use them when they were fighting Toriel or Icecap. Whatever, if they had used the spiders earlier then they would have been dead now so they just decided to be glad that they weren't.

The two dogs were extremely almost dead but they didn't turn to dust so they're probably fine. The dogs had no idea that there were other lifeforms in their pocket of all things, so they were the only target of Dogaressa's Stand. The spiders were free to move around without anything fucking them over.

Moving on they found probably another puzzle. There were 2 blue Xs on the ground and a pressure plate. They stepped on one of the Xs and it turned into a red circle. What they had to do was fairly obvious, turn the Xs into circles and step on the pressure plate. They stepped on the other X, it turned into a circle and then they hit the pressure plate and the spikes came down.

Papyrus who was standing on the other side of spikes heard the sound and turned around. "JOJO! I SEE YOU'VE SOLVED TWO OF MY PUZZLES IN A ROW! IMPRESSIVE, BUT WILL IT BE ENOUGH TO PASS YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE?"

They both walked for an unnecessary amount of seconds until they reached some kinda maze thing with some more Xs in it.

"I TRIED TO REARRANGE THE MAZE TO LOOK LIKE MY FACE, BUT I ADMITTEDLY DID A NOT SO UNBELIEVABLY GREAT JOB. YOU HAVE TO SQUINT TO SEE THE RESEMBLANCE."

Jocylin did the thing and hit the button.

"FIRST TRY ONCE AGAIN, MOST IMPRESSIVE! BUT, W-" "Will that be enough to pass the next challenge, I get it mate."

Jocylin walked to the next challenge and Papyrus sprinted ahead of them. Said next challenge looked like a bunch of grey and white tiles and an oversized microwave looking thing. Sans was also there, sleep standing. "*SIGH*, WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU."

Papyrus turned back towards Jocylin and pointed at them. "FOR YOUR PROPENULTIMATE CHALLENGE, DESIGNED BY THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS, YOU WILL GO THROUGH WHAT I LIKE TO CALL THE COLOR TILE MAZE! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE!"

He explained the rules.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, JOJO?!"

"Yeah, sure."

"WHEN I HIT THIS SWITCH, A MAZE WILL BE CREATED AT 100% RANDOM! EVEN I WILL NOT KNOW THE SOLUTION AT A GLANCE!"

Papyrus did a menacing pose with his legs crossed, his left hand on his hip and his finger and thumb on one of four of the not-microwave's little knob switch things.

"NOW, JOJO, PREPARE TO hopefully BE DEFEATED THIS TIME!"

The microwaven't began to shake and the tiles began flashing rapidly. After about 10 seconds, it settled on a pattern.

It was entirely pink, the color which is perfectly fine to walk across.

Papyrus completely froze for a few seconds. He silently turned the knob again, and the machine started to generate another maze. "NYEH HEH! THIS DEVICE SEEMS TO HAVE HAD A MINOR GLITCH THE FIRST TIME, BUT THIS TIME YOU WILL BE FACED WITH A"

It was all pink again.

Jocylin and Papyrus stared at eachother for a full 10 seconds.

"WELL CLEARLY, THIS BLASTED MACHINE IS BROKEN! NYARE NYARE, THIS IS EMBARASSING..."

"Hold up." Jocylin held up their hand and began walking across the big pink square.

Jocylin walked up to the thing that definitely isn't a microwave and stared at it with a serious expression. "...That's odd. I'm pretty sure this thing was just thinking, but now it's gone silent. Its "voice" felt bizarrely familiar."

"WHAT, YOU THINK IT'S ACTUALLY ALIVE OR IT GOT POSSESSED OR SOMETHING?! THAT'S PROPOSTEROUS!!"

"You're part of a race of abstract creatures made out of dusty stuff in substitution to an actual anatomy THAT REALLY SHOULDN'T WORK that got trapped under a mountain after losing a war against humanity that started because of a meteor that gives people psychic projections of their own will but kills most people for reasons apparently still unknown."

"...OKAY, PERHAPS THE MICROWAVE BEING POSSESSED ISN'T COMPLETELY OUT OF THE QUESTION. SANS!!! WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT, IT'S LIKE YOU CAN FALL ASLEEP AND WAKE UP AT WILL!"

Sans' eyes slowly opened back up. "D-eh, huh? Oh, hey kid, Papyrus. I was dreaming about this giant octopus guy in space. Said some gibberish, pretty cool."

Jocylin thought about this. Even with all the surreal shit they've seen so far, there's no way a machine should be able to have thoughts aside from maybe some sort of coding language. But it wasn't a coding language, it was actual, genuine, perfect english.

Papyrus mentioned that it was created by some scientist called Alphys. Monsters are made of magic, so naturally they would probably find some way to use magic in their technology. But they still doubted that a machine could have a mind of its own, and that didn't explain why its mind went completely silent right after Jocylin noticed it was thinking.

It's absolutely impossible to stop thinking at will. If you did somehow do that, you'd die. It could even be the work of a Stand or some magic that can nullify their ability to read minds. That doesn't explain the machine being able to think, but it could explain why it suddenly stopped. Wait, no, they could read Papyrus' and Sans' thoughts just fine, it was only the machine.

Another option that Papyrus brought up was the machine being possessed, probably temporarily. That would explain it being able to think and then suddenly stopping. A ghost or some shit could've possessed it, fucked around with it to make the maze patterns be all pink, did that a couple times, and then left. That means they can't read the minds of ghosts, at least when they aren't possessing somebody.

That means a ghost, if they exist which come on, yes they do, is on their side. Who was dead that would be helping them? Their adopted mom? Nah, its voice was definitely male. A- no, stop. Impossible.

Whatever, it doesn't matter, they thought. They just need to focus on not dying right now, and if a ghost is helping them, nice.

When Jocylin snapped out of their speculation mode Papyrus and Sans were gone, probably on their way to prepare the next trap.

Jocylin moved on and found yet another anthropomorphic dog staring at a lump of snow, this time with a tunic and a sword and shield on his back.

Papyrus, while meeting them for the first time, was excitedly thinking about how he'll be able to finally join the Royal Guard once he proves himself by capturing them, and how someone named Undyne will be impressed. Basically fantasizing about being famous.

So this Royal Guard may have somehow been alerted of their presence in the kingdom and sent this team of dogs to take them out. Or they were just waiting at their posts and attacked on sight, that's probably it actually.

The dog noticed Jocylin standing there and unsheathed his sword, holding up his shield. It didn't charge them though, it just stood there in a battle stance. The first move loses, he thought.

Jocylin did a "hm" sound and crossed their arms, staring at the dog silently. They stared at the dog unmoving for 30 seconds without anything happening. The dog began shaking and sweating. D-DO SOMETHING ALREADY!! Is what he thought.

Jocylin sighed and began slowly, slowly walking towards him. They took out their Die A Legend while walking and had it just float above them menacingly. The dog started shaking even harder. "I don't get paid enough for this...!" He said under his breath.

Jocylin felt something behind them and, despite their better judgement, instinctively made Die A Legend turn around and try to punch it. Jocylin turned around to look at what the fuck happened.

The dog's Stand was some kinda fuckin gray and goopy, but it still kept a solid form. Its abyss of a mouth was stretched wide enough to fill most of its chest, and Die A Legend's arm was caught in it. Its head was like the guy's mask from scream but less unsettling. Its hollow nose looked like a fuckin anchor and it had some kind of light gray hat thing.

"Smash Mouth! That was scary for a second, but you got caught in my Stand's ability! Now there's no way for you to escape!"

Smash Mouth made a sound equivalent to a vacuum cleaner and the rest of Die A Legend got sucked in. Jocylin themselves was still fine.

"I sent your Stand into another dimension that I have full control of! That's Smash Mouth's ability!"

The Stand and user being so far apart caused them to become separate consciousnesses, but with the exact same personality.

Die A Legend floated in a blank void for a few seconds, until Smash Mouth appeared, though much larger than before. It opened its mouth wide again and out of it came actual millions of scorpions.

They started skittering towards Die A Legend with their stingers ready, and Die A Legend easily tore through them all in 30 seconds. Their parts melted into gray goop the same as the stuff that made up Smash Mouth's body. The goop dissolved and Smash Mouth's face formed in the ground below Die A Legend. Die A Legend threw a flurry of punches at the face and blew several holes in it, but it looked down at its fists after feelinga bit of pain and saw that they had gotten goop all over them.

Lesser Dog on the other side barely took any damage from Die A Legend's blows and smiled. Goop is pretty hard to punch good. Jocylin dodged another slash and slid their gloves off. Their hands had turned completely gray. They didn't have gray stuff on them, their skin turned gray. It also seemed "squishier" than before. "What the hell is going on over there?!"

So, Smash Mouth has complete control over its alternate dimension thing. How the actual fuck are they supposed to beat that? At least it can't directly control Die A Legend, or else they'd be dead by now. Smash Mouth eating their Stand sent it to its dimension, so how about getting eaten while already inside the dimension? Would that bring it back to their side?

Probably not, but it's also the only thing it can really do. Lesser Dog tried to stab Jocylin, but they side stepped it and countered with a punch straight in the mouth. He took no damage, all of the "damage" was taken by Jocylin's fist. It just kind of squished and made a "squelch" sound.

Without hesitation, they quickly improvised with a kick to the neck. Lesser Dog coughed up a bit of dust, but his neck stretched back with his head still in place. He "grabbed" Jocylin's leg with his throat and chin and stretched his head forward to bite them. Jocylin elbow uppercutted him(?!) in the chin as a counter.

On the other side Die A Legend got the exact same idea as Jocylin at the exact same time. It was currently floating through a disgusting in both texture, smell and sight replica of maybe the earth. It had trees with eyeballs on the ends of its branches that were always staring directly at it, dripping more goop. The ground was like warm mud.

The sky was black and there was another moon sized eyeball floating through whatever the fuck space looks like in this dimension, orbiting around the planet. A normal looking bird flew down in front of Die A Legend. Die A Legend immediately stomped on it, breaking every single bone in its body and killing it instantly.

Looking down at its foot, Die A Legend saw actual blood instead of gray goop like it was expecting. The bird's corpse didn't start melting. A red outline of a mouth grew in the sky and began laughing its nonexistant ass off louder than the volume when my aunt is watching The Walking Dead downstairs. Fuckin asshole. How did it even get a regular bird in here?

Die A Legend immediately hovered away from the horrid smelling corpse in an already horrid smelling dimension and tried to think of any way at all to fight this overpowered mess of a Stand.

Okay, let's think """"""""""logically"""""""""" about this.

Everything that's native to this dimension inside of Smash Mouth has been made of this gray goop stuff, or it's like those scorpions that turned into goop once they were destroyed.

In a sense, you could probably say that everything in this dimension created by it might BE part of Smash Mouth. So all Die A Legend has to do is destroy this entire univ OF COURSE FUCKING NOT, its user will probably get stabbed several times and die long before it can even dig to the center of this planet and punch the core into explosion, and said explosion would probably completely obliterate it. While it was thinking, a cut appeared across its left arm and spurted out blood. That's stab number one.

Wait. Throw all that shit out the window, Die A Legend has a much more efficient solution. It has no idea why it didn't think of this before, but since it can determine people's location based on where their thoughts are coming from, it should be able to easily find Smash Mouth's main body since it's a physical manifestation of Lesser Dog's psyche.

Remember, all Die A Legend has to do is jump through Smash Mouth's mouth and then that might send it back to the other side. Then all it has to do is beat the fuck out of Lesser Dog and victory. Smash Mouth's strategy may just be to simply to waste Die A Legend's time and let its user kill Jocylin on the other side.

Die A Legend's eyes widened when it pinpointed the location of Smash Mouth's main body. It was at the core of this planet, which is actually about half the size of the moon apparently. If it had a mouth, it would be smiling.

It went to punch the ground and then remembered the squishy hands. It stood back straight up and began grinding hard against the squishy, disgusting ground with both its feet and kept doing that for a few minutes until it hit the core: Smash Mouth's main body and its damned face. It turned its head around 180 degrees and screamed VERY loud. Like, the normal, naked human ear wouldn't be able to hear it.

Without a moment's notice, Die A Legend stuck its feet in Smash Mouth's mouth and held the top and bottom halves of it open so it could force itself in.

Jocylin kicked a load of snow into Lesser Dog's eyes to blind him for a little bit while they quickly wrap bandages around their arm. Once they finished, they ran up and kicked Lesser Dog in the stomach while he was scraping the snow off, causing him to yelp and all the snow to fall off.

"D-Damn...! I'll give you that kid, even without your Stand to help you, you're putting up a decent fight somehow."

At that moment, he froze for a few seconds while Jocylin smirked. Die A Legend's arm poked out of Lesser Dog's mouth and then the rest of its body climbed out. Die A Legend turned around to look at Lesser Dog as he was coughing and holding his throat with his sword on the ground. If monsters had bladders, he would've pissed himself. 

Die A Legend hovered back next to Jocylin and they did a pose together. "WH-WHAT THE ACTUAL *BARK*?! Nono, I already know about your mind reading crap, that's probably how you figured it out, but just how much range does it fuckin have?! Do you just hear everybody's thoughts all the time, how have you not gone insane?!"

Jocylin grabbed their chin with their finger and thumb, which turned back to normal after Lesser Dog lost control of his ability from the shock of having something literally crawl out of his fucking mouth. "Eh, I guess I'll explain before I beat the shit out of you."

Jocylin put their index finger up next to their head. "This is the most idiot proof way to explain it. There's an, uhh, invisible force field with a range maxing out at 20 meters surrounding my Die A Legend. However, I can move that force field at 5x the speed my own Stand is able to move. I can move it as far as I want, but I can't enlarge it beyond 20 meters. Wait..."

Jocylin facepalmed. "D-fuck me, WHY would I tell that to a member of the Royal Guard?! How did you even know about my mind reading anyway?!" Jocylin removed their hand from their face and pointed at Lesser Dog. Die A Legend cracked its knuckles. "Ugh, whatever. Luckily, nobody was watching us, so I'll just beat you to the point where you can't speak."

"C-Crap! Smash Mouth!!" Smash Mouth came in between Lesser Dog and Die A Legend and opened its mouth wide as it went for a punch, but it simply moved around it and punched him in the snout. That punch was followed by a barrage of at least hundreds, likely thousands of punches lasting for 10 seconds. It ended with one final punch square to the mouth once again, sending Lesser Dog flying into his guard post and destroying it.

Jocylin put their gloves back on and moved on, ignoring the terrified faun monster that just showed up.

Next up was an ice puzzle with the Xs. Jocylin lowered their eyebrows. "Gee, wouldn't it be comical and amusing if somebody attacked me while I was on the slippery ice, thus heavily inconveniencing me and annoying me?" They said out loud, almost yelling.

They scanned the area with the force field thing and didn't sense anyone. Didn't even see anything with their super ultra mega eyesight either. "Wait, really?" They quadruple checked and still nothing. "Alright, nice."

They solved the puzzle and slid to the next place. There were snow poffs all over the ground, and one blocking the path. There was also a guard post, which means they're gonna get attacked by another dog, hopefully the last one.

They walked past all the snow poffs before approaching the one blocking their path. The enemy was inside the snow poff somehow.

Die A Legend stomped on the snow poff, getting snow everywhere and making literally no difference to the surrounding snow area.

Out of the snow poff emerged a massive armored hand that had caught Die A Legend by the foot. Another hand came out of the ground and pushed the rest of the body out. It was an absurdly swole dog in a suit of armor with a spear holstered on his back the same size as him.

Jocylin put their hand out towards Greater Dog. "WAIT. Wait." They took out a bone and waved it above their head. "Bone. Doggy want bone?"

Greater Dog instantly leg go of Die A Legend's leg and began panting. He reached his head forward to bite the bone but Jocylin held it away. "Give up on stealing my soul and you can have it. If you don't, I'll beat you to submission. It's a free bone, come on."

Greater Dog thought for a moment before taking the bone, putting it in his mouth and walking away. That actually worked, nice. Good job the blind guy had a concerning amount behind his guard post.

Jocylin moved on and saw Sans and Papyrus on the other side of an anxiety inducing bridge. "JOJO, THAT CERTAINLY TOOK YOU LONGER THAN I EXPECTED! NOW, PREPARE F-"

"Hey, can I just guess what it's gonna be real quick? I won't even read your mind, I'm just gonna guess."

"GO ON, BUT DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!"

"Alright, first the bridge is gonna break and I'm gonna fall down there and uhh..." They peeked over the side of the bridge. "I dunno, I'll land in some invisible cage. I'm now going to sprint to the other side of the bridge so that doesn't happen." They sprinted and got to the other end of the bridge in 2 seconds.

"THAT ACTUALLY WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD IDEA, BUT NO, I WAS G O I N G TO PRESS THIS BUTTON..." Papyrus pressed a button on a remote he was holding. A bunch of extremely deadly looking obstacles and a dog descended from literally nowhere. "...WHICH WOULD HAVE BROUGHT DOWN A BUNCH OF LETHAL TRAPS THAT YOU WOULD HAVE HAD TO AVOID. BUT NOW THAT YOU'VE ALREADY GONE TO THE OTHER SIDE, IT SEEMS THAT I CANNOT USE THIS TRAP ON YOU. DARN."

Papyrus sighed, seemingly wiping sweat off his forehead. "Bro, was that a sigh of relief?"

"N-NO, THAT WAS A SIGH OF ANNOYANCE!"

"Y'know, you could just, uhh, put them back on the other side of the bridge or something."

"SANS, THEY ALREADY LEFT!"

"Oh, I didn't notice, my bad."

Jocylin did not expect what they saw next, an actual town inhabited by monsters that didn't attack them on sight. With a christmas tree for some reason even though it's september. Well, the townies wouldn't have a way to know that. Two buildings caught their eye immediately, one labeled "SHOP" and another labeled "INN". Inns are just hotels and shops are shops. Perfect.

They entered the shop first. Then they awkwardly turned around and left because they remembered they have no money left. Damn. They probably can't sleep at the inn without money either, but they were way too tired to not try something. They entered the inn.

Inside it was actually really damn cozy. There was a couch off to the side and two anthropomorphic bunnies behind the counter, one tall and another slightly shorter than Jocylin. Jocylin leaned on the counter. "Not gonna lie, I have no money. But I haven't slept in a good day straight at least, I wasn't counting the hours. So could you just do me a solid, y'know?"

"Well, you're in luck kid, newcomers to Snowdin get the first night free." Jocylin smiled. "Alright, nice. Thanks mate."

"The room to the left upstairs is unoccupied." Jocylin walked upstairs and entered the room that was on the left side of the hallway. It was pretty basic with a one person bed, a random table, a lamp and an alarm clock on a desk reading 2:20 PM. It also had a window viewing the rest of the town.

They took off their gloves, set them on the table and lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with their arms crossed. They almost just forgot about the flower guy. Was it even going to come back to try and kill them? Probably not, right? It was scared straight shitless after their first encounter.

Whatever, this was probably very stupid but they would try to sleep anyway. Getting some actual sleep will probably restore them more to their full potential, along with finding something to eat eventually. They took off their boots and socks, turned off the lights, pulled the blanket over themselves and closed their eyes.

They got woken up by a crashing sound and saw that the window was shattered. The alarm clock read 3:42 PM. Bruh. They got up but didn't sense any thoughts in the room, and the thoughts of everyone else in the inn weren't those of an enemy.

Jocylin heard small sounds like a skateboard or something. They looked over to where they set their boots and saw what looked like a Hot Wheel sized car slowly driving out of it. It was orange with bright orange little flame emblem things on the sides and pipe things coming out of a tank on top of it. The room started to literally smell dangerous.

The car drove over in front of the door and the floor in front of it caught fire. Oh shit, this inn was made 100% out of wood. Die A Legend picked up the car and began banging on it repeatedly with one hand. It got a little mark on it but other than that it was unscathed.

Out of both its pipes on the front sprayed some clear liquid onto Jocylin's face before somehow jumping out of Die A Legend's hand and driving on Jocylin's face, igniting the liquid.

They immediately grabbed the car again and threw it out the window as hard as they could, quickly slipped on their socks, boots and gloves and jumped out into the snow themselves. They buried their face into the snow and rubbed it there for a while which was enough to put out the small fire on their face. They coughed up some smoke and looked at the inn. The fire already spread through the whole thing but everyone that was in there escaped. Whoops.

Jocylin turned around and began sweating. They had to have thrown that car to the other side of the area, but somehow it had already drove back to the town. It was pouring the liquid down in front of itself and driving over it to create a trail of fire possibly in hopes of getting rid of all the snow so Jocylin can't put the fire on themselves out.

They began sprinting away in the opposite direction as townies also began getting the fuck out of there in random directions. They parkoured up on top of a building labeled "GRILLBY'S" and then jumped down to the northern part of the town. The fire didn't start spreading or burn down Grillby's, it just kinda got fire on it.

The car naturally followed them, but they caught in their hand once it dropped from the roof and immediately threw it into the big river that an anthropomorphic wolf was chucking ice cubes into. This probably isn't how it works, they thought, but maybe the freezing water will leak into its tank and mix with the liquid, ruining its flammability. Or the liquid will all leak out of the pipes into the water. It's a Stand though, so it probably isn't that easily defeated.

They already had a backup plan ready though. It was pretty basic, but it might work. They jumped over to a wall made out of wet but somehow very solid blue dirt near a wooden boat looking thing and dug a long ass tunnel in it with Die A Legend. Then they sat at the end of the tunnel and waited to see if the car would drive in. Sure enough, it did. It began driving towards Jocylin as they dug further through the tunnel, just fast enough to stay ahead of its approximate shooting range.

Then they took a sharp turn to the left, and the car drifted after them. Then they took another sharp left turn and one more so that it just looped back around to the original tunnel. Then Jocylin began crawling even faster through the tunnel and launching themselves forward with Die A Legend until they got back to the entrance. They turned around, kicked the car further back in the tunnel and jumped out in front of a massive pile of the dirt they had dug and thrown out there.

Die A Legend scooped up handfulls of dirt and rapidly threw them into the tunnel with each handful flying at the speed of a bullet. It kept doing that until the tunnel was completely filled back up, and the car was buried inside. It might be able to burn itself out of there, but it would take at least 5 minutes just due to how absurdly long it is. Now all Jocylin has to do is find the Stand user and kick their ass.

They looked to the left and saw a spider looking out of a crack in the side of a house. It immediately hid back inside once they looked at it. Yeah, that spider is the Stand user apparently. They walked over to that house and slammed the door open. That surprisingly big spider quickly jumped at Jocylin's face as soon as they walked in the door, but they caught it and snapped its mandibles off its face with two fingers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Hey! HEY! Shut up." The spider shut up. "Now, I'm used to people trying to kill me, I got attacked like 12 or so times in the last two hours, I wasn't counting. But they're all attacking me for the good of monster kind, to take my soul and break the barrier and wipe out humanity. But you went as far as to endanger other monsters just to kill me, I feel like there's something else going on there."

Jocylin squinted their eyes even more. "Wait, didn't I buy something from you guys with all the (useful) money I had?" The spider was silently shaking in their hand. "UNSHUT UP!!"

"Y-Y-YES SIR-.. MA'AM-.. CHILD! M-MISS MUFFET FIRMLY BELIEVES THAT BOTH PARTIES MUST FULLY PAY THEIR END OF EVERY DEAL, NO MATTER WHAT! Y-YOU ONLY PAID 25 OUT OF THE 10,000 GOLD THAT SHE BELIEVES A LIFE COSTS, SO SHE TOLD ME TO TAKE YOUR SOUL AS PAYMENT INSTEAD!"

"So I'm in debt to the spider mafia is what you're saying."

"Y-Yes...?" Jocylin facepalmed. "Oh my fuckin god I'm too young for this shit seriously I'm 10 years old where did it all go wrong..."

"A-And she prices all her food at 10,000 gold each b-because she uses us as ingredients..." It started crying at this point, from both the pain of losing its fucking mandibles and because of the whole cannibalism thing. "S-so many of my brothers and sisters have died because of her, and she's definitely g-going to kill me because of this failure... A-All the others are somehow fine with it, like a hivemind..."

Jocylin smiled a bit and then set the spider down on the ground. "Tell you what. I'll make it another one of my goals to kill this Muffet bitch along with not dying and finding my brother. But get me 10,000 gold somehow in exchange for me not throwing you into that fire you started and somehow hasn't spread here yet."

"O-OF COURSE, CHILD, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I-I'M SO SORRY FOR THE ATTEMPTED MURDER, I JUST DID IT TO SURVIVE!!"

"Yeah, neat, I'm gonna go figure out how to put out your fire." Jocylin walked out the door. The fire in southern Snowdin town was already put out somehow. Reading some minds, apparently some guy named Grillby, probably the owner of that place they parkoured on, used pyrokinesis to disappear the fire. Cool, but the inn is still very burned down. Jocylin figured they'd probably get blamed for it somehow, so they started running away to the east.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been at least 2 weeks since the last chapter which was just more backstory
> 
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/413671ee-fbf9-4d44-9eee-0b3bb54b0f5f/de7iitl-c2926ec2-8415-4df6-a961-d7fdd09e7ca8.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNDEzNjcxZWUtZmJmOS00ZDQ0LTllZWUtMGIzYmI1NGIwZjVmXC9kZTdpaXRsLWMyOTI2ZWMyLTg0MTUtNGRmNi1hOTYxLWQ3ZmRkMDllN2NhOC5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.196iFKwpwlkeh9_EkufERJH2FJhAgS7jBkQSj0o3Buw


	7. They have deep history

Back in the time before time was known to be a thing, the earth was "ruled" by tiny little invisible cells that just sorta floated around in the water all day. Some millenia passed, and a meteor crashed onto the earth straight into the water. Some cells happened to float into the meteor, and others didn't. The cells that floated into the meteor dissolved within seconds, but once they evolved a bit more they were able to survive contact with it.

The ones that survived contact with it reproduced and had children that dissolved within minutes. A few generations of those cells pass and the cells that didn't touch the meteor are evolving just fine, getting bigger, getting senses, minds, limbs and other cool stuff. The ones that did touch it had a life span of 10 minutes where they'd completely dissolve after that time.

After a lot of trrrrrrrrrrrrrroublesome trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrials, they all eventually went to land once food got there and there was actually a point.

The cells that didn't touch the meteor evolved into many different types of animals, made of stuff like bones and flesh and organs. One species of animal, the primate, would eventually evolve to become one of the dominant races: the human. Humans were divided into subspecies, but they were barely different from eachother, having different facial structures or skin colors at best.

The cells that did touch the meteor were even more abstract, some being literal piles of goo that somehow were sentient. All of these types of creatures would be known as the other dominant race, monsters, and were divided into "categories" of subspecies as there aren't really any set species of monsters. Any monsters that were the same or similar to eachother were family. Some monsters still evolved to be roughly similar to certain animals or just be a fucking volcano due to their habitat, so they're not ENTIRELY nonsensical. I guess.

The most numerous subspecies of monster back in the day were the Temmies, an all female cat-like subspecies that layed an absurd amount of "eggs" that hatched within like 5 hours, as oppose to other subspecies of monster who had to do some sort of ritual where two romantic partners each do a spell and combine their magic together which becomes a kid. There's no requirements for Temmies to lay eggs, they just do it whenever the hell they want. There's even been some questioning if Temmies are even monsters or their own special thing because of how "unique" they are.

However, Temmies are one of the weakest subspecies of monster, and also the dumbest, so during the Great War at least 99% of them were completely wiped out. There are only 9 of them alive today, and most of them don't have the will to reproduce. One even rejected the name of Temmie, calling herself Bob instead for some reason. Bob is also the smartest Temmie in all of recorded history, meaning she has common sense and can speak clean english.

As of September 2015, the remaining Temmies have built a small village hidden in the area of the underground called Waterfall, and one Temmie vowed to lead them to prosperity again. That Temmie opened a shop in the village with the hope of getting enough money for a proper education so that she can teach her fellow Tems how to actually do stuff correctly as step one.

A Froggit hopped through the secret pathway to get to the Temmie Village with an envelope in its mouth. It immediately got jumpscared by a Temmie shouting "HOI!!! welcom to... TEMMY VILAGGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" upon setting foot inside the village. It dropped the envelope and got the fuck outta there.

The Temmie picked up the envelope and held it up for the other Temmies to see. "TEMS!! FROOG GAV US PAPWR!!!!!!" The other Temmies crowded around, loudly talking amongst themselves before Bob pushed her way through and took it. Inside was a letter. "Quiet down, guys. This is actually important." The Temmies fell silent as Bob read the letter out loud. 

"The royal scientist, Dr. Alphys, has reported the appearance of a human child on her security cameras. This child is a Stand user, and has been proven to be very dangerous but has not actually taken a life thus far. (At least technically not.)

This child holds the last human soul that we need to be free from this accursed place. As per the drills, if you can fight, you must attempt to kill them and bring their soul to me.

...And the rest is a bunch of inspirational crap, that's the jist of it."

"HOMAN?!"

"AWA HOUMANS RE SO COOT!!"

The shop owner Temmie raised her paw. "HOI! I WIL GO KIL HYOMAN!" The other Temmies stared at her, surprised. "b.. bu.. CUOT!!"

"yes, i no, homan is VERY cout... VERY!! BUT KIL HOOMANITE WIL LEAV US NO OBSTACUL TO BE MANY MANY TEMIS AGAIN!!!" Bob placed her paw on her shoulder. "Hey, hey, I see where you're coming from, but you're definitely going to die if you try to fight them. Don't you remember what happened in the Great War?"

"yes... i cood NEVER forget that! but i hav SECRIT WAEPON FOR THIS OKASION!"

"cold it be?! the... LEGENDARY TEMY ARMOR???!?"

"NO THAT IS STI LL A EORK IN PROGESS!! it is even BETER!!"

"B-BETTR THAN TEM AMOR?!!!!?" The Temmies and Bob cleared the way as she walked out of the village with the most smug face a Temmie can make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why would i sacrifice at least a consistent pattern of chapter output with actual plot to backstory to actual plot to backstory for a kono dio da joke


	8. Battle of wits part 3

Eastern Snowdin was somehow REALLY foggy or something. They could see only a couple meters in front of them remotely clearly. After walking straight ahead for a while, they saw the faint silhouette of Papyrus with his arms crossed.

"SO, IT'S COME TO THIS, JOJO. YOU'VE CLEVERLY AVOIDED MY CLEVER TRAPS, AND YOU'VE SURVIVED THE ATTACKS OF THE ROYAL GUARD DOG TROOP. FOR THE CLIMAX OF MY ATTEMPTS TO CAPTURE YOU, WE WILL HAVE A SIMPLE 1 VS 1 BATTLE! YOU, THE EVER SO DECENT JOCYLIN JOESTAR, AGAINST I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Papyrus scratched his chin. "BY THE WAY, I SMELLED QUITE A LOT OF SMOKE OVER THERE, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Yeah, the boss of the spider mafia sent an assassin with a fire car stand thing after me and it burned down the inn, but a pyrokinetic bartender put it out."

"IT'S... CONCERNING HOW NONCHALANTLY YOU SAY THAT, FROM YOUR PERSPECTIVE."

"Whatever, let's get on with it." Jocylin began walking towards Papyrus.

"OH? YOU'RE APPROACHING ME? INSTEAD OF SURRENDERING, YOU'RE COMING RIGHT TOWARDS ME? EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE EXPERIENCED THE POWER OF MY YANKOVIC, HOW ITS ABILITY ALMOST MANAGED TO AT LEAST CRIPPLE YOU, AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT YOU'RE COMPLETELY EXHAUSTED AND NOWHERE NEAR YOUR OWN FULL STRENGTH?!"

"Well, I can't kick your ass without getting closer."

"NYO HO! IN THAT CASE, COME AS CLOSE AS YOU LIKE!"

They both slowly walked towards eachother for a solid 10 seconds until they could both see eachother clearly and not just their silhouettes.

Papyrus suddenly conjured a bone and threw it at Jocylin, who dodged it. While they were distracted, Papyrus dashed towards them surprisingly fast and summoned his stand, which managed to touch their face before getting punched in the chest by Die A Legend and sent back 5 meters. Jocylin began sweating. "Ohhhh, oh shit..." Papyrus widened his everlasting grin after recovering from the blow.

"NYEH HEH HEH!! JOJO, I'M SURE YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" He pointed at them with his other hand on the side of his forehead. "YOU, YOURSELF, HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO A TIME BOMB! IN PRECISELY 10 MINUTES, YOU WILL BE COMPLETELY OBLITERATED!! HOWEVER, IF YOU SURRENDER BEFORE THEN, I WILL RELEASE MY ABILITY AND YOU WILL BE SAFELY BROUGHT TO THE CAPITAL!!"

"Son of a bitch..." 10 minutes is shorter than you'd think, there's no time to think of a plan. Just beat him in any way possible. The obvious thing to do was take advantage of the "fog". Papyrus won't be able to see far ahead, but Jocylin can still determine his location using Die A Legend's mind reading.

They jumped backwards away from Papyrus until he couldn't see them anymore. They circled around to his back and went for a swift blow to the back of his skull. Die A Legend's fist made contact and his skull actually cracked, and broke. To reveal another layer the exact same under it. Papyrus turned around and slapped Jocylin's left wrist with a small bit of snow and it stuck on, a timer on it counting down from 20 seconds.

"A DECENT PLAN FOR WHAT LITTLE IDEAS YOU COULD HAVE, BUT OH SO OBVIOUS, YOU SLITHERY SNAKE! I CREATED A THICK LAYER OF MY MAGICAL BONE MATERIAL OVER MY OWN SKULL TO SHIELD IT FROM YOUR BLOW, AS THAT WAS THE MOST LIKELY SPOT FOR YOU TO ATTACK! A SIMPLE TRICK, BUT QUITE EFFECTIVE!"

Jocylin smirked and smacked Papyrus' hand off their wrist, to reveal bandages that were wrapped around it with the snow bomb attached. He raised both his eyebrows. "HEH?!"

"I figured you'd do exactly that. Before I went to attack you, I wrapped these bandages around my wrist so anything you tried to explode me with would attach to the bandages instead. And now..."

Jocylin quickly pulled the bandages off and whipped the strand of it at Papyrus like a lasso, it wrapped all the way around his torso with the snow still on it at the 3 second mark. "...wait, no, this isn't gonna do shit, is it?"

The snow exploded on Papyrus' armor, which was VERY damaged due to not being armor. His ribcage was also cracked. "*COUGH COUGH*, DARN, YOU'RE EVEN MORE CLEVER THAN I THOUGHT...! I'LL HAVE TO BE A BIT MORE CAUTIOUS!"

Jocylin frowned. If that was true, they probably wouldn't be able to pull any tricks like that again. They may have been able to kill him if they aimed for his head instead, but they told Sans they wouldn't and also they'd just rather not, so they aimed for the torso hoping to subdue him at first.

8 minutes and 30 seconds left on Jocylin's timer. They had another plan. An EXTREMELY, like ABSURDLY simple plan that's VERY obvious, but it may be the only way to get out of this without killing Papyrus and potentially without dying. They'd have to wait for there to be at most 10 seconds left on their timer.

Papyrus pointed at Jocylin and they started to feel heavy. No, seriously, it felt like the gravitational pull of the earth was strengthening ONLY for them. They could barely keep themselves standing up straight. After a bit, they just fell down flat on their back.

Papyrus summoned 4 cyan colored bones in the air, one directly two over Jocylin's hands and two over their feet. They all shot down at them, and they resisted their instincts as hard as they could and stood completely still. The bones phased through them, and they were unharmed. The bones continued phasing through the ground until they were gone.

Papyrus approached and scratched his chin. "HMM, SO YOU WERE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT THE SECRET TO MY BLUE ATTACK THAT I'VE SPENT YEARS PREPARING, INSTANTLY. I SUPPOSE I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THAT SINCE YOU'RE LITERALLY ABLE TO READ MY MIND, I WILL TAKE A SMALL BIT OF FAULT HERE."

Jocylin summoned Die A Legend and made it raise its arm as far as it could, then made it slam the ground at full strength, making a tiny crater in the ground. Despite the whole increased gravity thing, they were propelled upwards alarmingly high, approximately 8 Papyruses above Papyrus. He stood there, staring up at them with his mouth agape, as Die A Legend faced back downwards.

"Papyrus, you did that gravity thing, or just made me heavy somehow, didn't you? That punch normally would have propelled me at most 2 or 3 Papyrus heights above you. But, because of the increased force of the blow due to me being heavier, I was able to propel myself far higher. And from this height with this weight, impact is going to hurt a lot more for probably both of us actually."

"WAIT, HUH? I ZONED O-" Jocylin fell from that height faster than Papyrus could react and body slammed him with Die A Legend. A slightly bigger crater was made from the impact and Jocylin heard something like "crack", but Papyrus was still alive.

He, still surprisingly fast, slipped out from under them and sat up. Before Jocylin could try to move themselves anymore, a few blue bones came out of the ground, "piercing" only both their hands and feet.

"S-SERIOUSLY, USING MY OWN ABILITY TO YOUR ADVANTAGE LIKE THAT, TWICE. QUITE IMPRESSIVE AS APPARENTLY MOST THINGS YOU DO ARE! HOWEVER, JOJO, THIS IS WHERE YOUR STRUGGLES END!! YOU WERE UNABLE TO READ MY MIND AND FIGURE OUT WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO IN TIME BECAUSE I REALLY DID ZONE OUT! MY EXTRAORDINARILY QUICK WITS PREVAILED!! KEEPING BLUE BONES IN ONE PLACE FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME LIKE THIS IS DECENTLY TIRING, BUT..."

Papyrus squinted at the timer on Jocylin's forehead. "...FI-FIVE MINUTES WILL PASS LONG BEFORE THAT HAPPENS! I'M PRETTY SURE! NOW, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SURRENDER!"

"It's been 3 and a half minutes?!" Jocylin could get a good idea of how tired Papyrus was from reading his mind, and yeah, him holding the bones there for 5 minutes would be like Dean Karnazes running a lap around a school gym. If they surrendered now this early, their original plan may not work, and just waiting the whole time is gonna look "suspicious".

Jocylin gritted their teeth and went for a bold move. They, in one swift move, spread their legs and arms out, getting them out of the blue bones but also getting whole chunks of flesh scraped out of them and blood basically spraying out. Jocylin audibly grunted and struggled to try and get up somehow, shaking.

Papyrus pointed at Jocylin with a mildly baffled expression and the timer on them disappeared, they also went back to their normal weight. "Wait, huh?"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN?"

"10."

"WOWIE! A FINE DISPLAY OF RESOLVE, ESPECIALLY FOR A KID! I CAN FULLY RELATE TO THAT, NO MATTER WHAT YOUR GOAL IN THE FIRST PLACE IS! YOU'VE EARNED MY RESPECT, JOJO, ENDING YOUR JOURNEY HERE WOULD BE A WASTE! I, PAPYRUS, ALLOW YOU TO PASS!"

"Huh, okay, nice, that wasn't so bad. You don't by chance also have a healing magic trick, do you?"

"NOPE!"

"Damn. Alright, bye."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT LATER?!"

"You didn't give much of a shit about the resolve thing, did you? That was an "excuse" to befriend me but maybe still get a job at the royal guard since you still tried to capture me."

"PRECISELY!"

"That's very stupid and also messed up. That whole fight was stupid, I probably could have killed you. I have no idea why you even want to be friends in the first place."

"DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT, THOUGH?"

"No, waste of my time."

"FAIR ENOUGH! GOOD LUCK WITH WHATEVER YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!"

"Not die."

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!"

Jocylin got up and stood on their feet. It hurt like ASS, but they could still walk if they endured the pain. They walked further east until the ground wasn't snow, and it was no longer cold. The ground was the same moist but sturdy dirt they used to bury that car stand earlier. Off to the side, some waterfalls were pouring into the abyss below. The area felt relaxing just to be in.

They kept walking until they saw some people. An orange fish guy next to a flower and Sans sleep standing at one of his guard posts. Jocylin genuinely almost forgot that he existed. Sans half opened his eyes, supposedly upon hearing their footsteps. "Oh, there you are, Joe-Kid. Took ya long enough."

"Joe-Kid?"

"Yeah, I wanted to take ya to Grillby's for a tiny lil chat, no pressure. Thanks for not actually killing my bro by the way."

"That's a place with food, correct? I haven't eaten in nearly a day at best."

"Yep. Food down here also heals wounds for some unknown reason, and I can see that would be pretty helpful for ya right about now. Y'know what, I'll pay for yours even."

"Hell yeah, let's go." Jocylin began walking back to the west towards the town, but Sans grabbed their shoulder. "Nah, I know a shortcut the other way." Jocylin stared at him, extremely confused. "But-but, the- it's that way, how- what? T-This is the most linearly built place on earth, HOW is that possible by ANY STRETCH OF THE IMAGINATIO-you can teleport and you don't want people to see you do it."

"Yep." 

"IT'S A 30 SECOND WALK-whatever." Jocylin let out a mix of a sigh and a groan and followed Sans around a corner. The instant they were hidden, they were both in front of the door to Grillby's. "Holy shit that was trippy." Sans opened the door. "You get used to it."

The inside was just that of a regular old pub, a kinda small one though. The bartender and probably owner, Grillby, was literally fire. Like, he WAS fire. Just fire wearing a suit and glasses, which somehow were not burning. The other customers were an anthropomorphic horse(?), what I can only assume to be a piranha plant from mario, a drunk anthropomorphic rabbit, an ANT. fish(?) and an ANT. bird. Greater Dog was also sitting at a table by himself with the bone in his mouth.

"Heya, fellas."

"Hi, Sans." The piranha plant monster had the entirely wrong voice for its appearance. "Who's that and why are they leaking red from their gloves and shoes?"

Sans and Jocylin sat down next to eachother. "Just a friend of mine, they're new in town. The red stuff isn't blood. Tibia honest, I'm not really feeling up for too many jokes today. You guys'll just have to live on that one. Damn, how many times have I used that one in my life? I've lost count."

"That's fine, mate, do what-do what you want."

"Mhm." Sans turned back to look at Jocylin. "Alright, burger or fries, kid?"

"That's all they have?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Fries, sure, that's fine."

"One order of fries for the kid, Grillby." Grillby pulled a bucket of fries out of Hammerspace and set it down in front of Jocylin. They grabbed it and literally slurped all of the fries into their mouth at once, then chewed for a few seconds and swallowed. The missing flesh on their hands and their gloves just grew back, same for their feet and boots. "Well, damn."

Sans whispered "Star Platinum." Nothing appeared to happen. Jocylin raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"My Star Platinum is manipulating what everyone else in the room hears. Y'know in a school cafeteria, when everyone's talking at once but you can't hear what any of them are saying because of the sheer number of people talking, or just because you're focused on a conversation with your friends and can still hear them clearly despite the noise somehow? It's like that, but FAR quieter and nobody else is actually talking."

Jocylin lowered their eyebrows. "Oh boy, why would you need to do that?"

Sans ignored that question. "So, have you ever heard of a talking flower?" Jocylin raised their eyebrows back up. "Actually yeah, one tried to kill me when I first got here." Sans looked surprised. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, it was even a stand user and shit. And it wasn't a monster either, it was an actual flower. Called itself Flowey." Sans' pupils disappeared. "You're not joking, are you?"

"Nono, I'm actually being dead serious. Honestly, is it really that far fetched at this point?" Sans sighed and closed his eye sockets. "Well, that changes the whole situation."

He opened his eye sockets back up and his pupils reappeared. "Since a couple days ago, Papyrus was telling me about a sentient flower that would show up sometimes and talk to him. It would generally be friendly, giving him words of encouragement, and even predictions. I dunno if it might have something to do with this stand it supposedly has, or if it's just really smart, or something else."

"No, its stand can't predict the future, if it could then I would probably be dead honestly. Its ability was just if you lay eyes upon it then you go insane or get so scared you get knocked out or something, kinda like a monster from an H.P. Lovecraft story."

"Interesting. I originally thought that somebody might be pranking him with an echo flower. It's a flower that repeats what it hears, like a parrot, pretty simple. But, I'm not so sure now that you've given me this information."

"Okay, I probably should have told you this earlier, but I feel like Flowey is somehow stalking us right now. I can't get its thoughts so I don't know exactly where it is, but I can just feel that it's stalking us, and it may have been stalking me the entire time since I first fought it."

Sans stayed silent for a few seconds. "Do you have a phone?" Jocylin took it out. "Yeah." Sans took out a piece of paper and handed it to them. "There's my number. You tell me yours." They did, and added eachother to their contacts. "I'll keep an eye on Papyrus, and I'll call you if he tells me about the flower again, or if he starts acting strange in any way." Jocylin nodded as Sans got up from his seat. "Thanks a bunch, kiddo."

Sans undid the effect of his Star Platinum and walked out the door. Jocylin followed him and walked back to the waterfall area. Sans wasn't anywhere in sight. Jocylin began to keep walking east. "Yo!" Jocylin turned around to see an armless yellow reptilian monster the same size as them following them. "What."

"Aren't you that kid who showed up just before the big fire started?"

"I did not. Start the fire."

"I know, it was that little car stand thing right? I saw the whole thing, that was so cool!"

"HOW-"

"I'm gonna go watch Undyne up ahead, you can come with me if you want." The dinosaur thing walked past them before faceplanting, getting back up and then walking away. Jocylin sighed and mumbled "Fuckin hell..." under their breath before continuing east with their hands pocketed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was always burning since the world's been turning  
> i am too tirred/lazy to draw thing for here sorry


	9. Yoshikage the potential killer

You guessed it, this backstory chapter will introduce you to another child. This one is named Kira Yoshikage (family name Kira given name Yoshikage). White skin, short blonde hair with two loose strands, blue eyes, usually wore some kinda purple and green or just a white t-shirt. "Currently", he's 11 years old and lives in Morioh, Japan with his father Kira Yoshihiro, 86 years old. His mom is, you guessed it, dead from cancer.

Yoshikage was rather unremarkable, which was part of his goal. He usually avoided most interactions with other kids, in order to eliminate the chance of making enemies, though it also prevented him from making friends. He was most likely smarter than everyone else in his class, though he would purposefully get things wrong on a test for example in order to avoid attention. The same went for any other competitions.

Any attention towards him would increase the chance of making enemies, even if it would also increase the chance of making friends. Making enemies, or somehow being involved in any conflicts, would directly go against his goal. To live a quiet, peaceful life with no conflicts, that was his goal in life. That's what he decided he would strive for.

Despite his efforts, sometimes, he would draw attention. His abnormal normality would draw attention, albeit from maybe 2 or 3 people. He wasn't directly confronted often, but when he was, the confronters would pick on him for his abnormal normality. Yeah, people'll find anything to ridicule. Attention was being drawn to Yoshikage, and "enemies" I suppose were being made.

Interestingly enough, the ones who picked on him would be killed in accidents mere days after, usually from being hit by a car. The first and second times it may have been a coincidence, but once it happens 12 times there's something wrong. The Speedwagon Foundation of Japan caught on to it as well, suspecting Kira Yoshihiro of being a Stand user who somehow used his ability to cause those accidents, and sent 10 year old Dakota Stannard to investigate.

Dakota got off a train at roughly 4:20 PM, at the Morioh station in the center of the town, equipped with a big iron hidden in his jacket this time to not draw too much attention, his typical cowboy style outfit and a picture of Kira Yoshihiro in his pocket, an old guy with gray spiky-ish hair everywhere except his scalp and a mustache goatee.

A decent amount of people got off the train after him, and the town was pretty lively with the amount of people walking around. Dakota could use Ball & Chain to fly around and try to find the Kira family's house, though it moves kinda slow and the town is pretty damn big. He could also just ask people where it is, which might be faster, though it's unlikely anyone would know. Actually, if Yoshihiro really is a Stand user, he could come to Dakota first if his Stand is remote controlled.

While thinking of how to go about finding Yoshihiro, someone conveniently(?) bumped into him while walking, causing him to flinch but keep standing. The one who bumped into him was, you guessed it, white, with short somehow silver hair wearing a generic Japanese school uniform and slightly taller than Dakota.

"O-Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy said in Japanese, I "translated" it. Dakota conveniently learned Japanese before going on this mission, along with a bunch of other languages since he would be working in many different parts of the world.

"...It's fine. This is a strange question, but do you know where I could find where the Kira family lives? They should be a family of two, a father and son. Mainly..." He took the picture of Yoshihiro out of his pocket. "...I'm looking for this man, Yoshihiro Kira."

".....How old are you?"

"10."

"Huh... Well, sorry, I don't know who he is, much less where."

"Makes sense. Sorry for wasting our time."

Dakota pocketed the picture again and walked away from the station, as the silver hair guy kept staring at him. He could've sworn he noticed something like a gun in Dakota's jacket.

As Dakota crossed a street near the station, he bumped into something before he could get to the next sidewalk. But there was nothing in front of him. He had bumped into thin air, it seemed like. He reached his hand forward, and it did come into contact with something, like an invisible wall. "The hell...?"

The silver hair guy began sweating a bit and shouted at Dakota. "H-HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT!"

"What?!" Dakota looked to his right and saw a car headed towards him at a speed that's probably illegal. He jumped over it mostly, but the top of it hit his left leg, and he spun a bit before landing on his side. He wasn't bleeding, just bruised. "D-Damn..."

The other bystanders were just watching, some recording with their phones, being completely useless like typical background characters. Dakota got up on his feet as the gray hair guy walked over to him. "A-Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, this is nothing." Dakota reached his arms out to his left and right, and found walls there as well. He walked over to the other side of the crosswalk, and there was a wall there. "I see... Hey, what's your name?"

"H-Hirose Koichi... W-What's going on?! It looked like you bumped into something, but there was clearly nothing there!"

"Koichi, you know what a Stand is, right?"

"Yeah, those things monsters used."

"I'm under attack by a Stand. Somehow, it trapped me within the borders of this crosswalk, and the user planned to make me get hit by a car. That was probably his only chance. Yoshihiro Kira is most likely the user." Dakota took out his revolver and handed it to Ball & Chain. To Koichi, the gun was just fuckin floating. Then Ball & Chain stuck an arm outside the boundary of the crosswalk, and it was able to go through. Dakota was pleased by this.

"I don't know exactly what his Stand's ability is, though. I know it didn't cause the car to hit me, at least, and it only trapped me in this crosswalk. My Stand essentially has the ability to "counter" anything "bad" people do to me when it's activated, but it doesn't recognize "indirect" attacks like this. That guy who hit me should..."

The car's driver crashed into a tree of all things somehow and the car exploded. The driver managed to get out safely though.

"...there we go. Fuckin idiot. My Stand has a range around the size of a city, far bigger than this town, but it moves slowly compared to others. It'll be able to find the user, but maybe not before something bad happens to me. Getting out of here would be the best option for you, Koichi."

Koichi kept staring at Dakota. "There's logically nothing you can do to help me that wouldn't pointlessly endanger your own life. Skedaddle." Koichi stared at him a bit longer before turning around. "I have no idea what you're doing hunting this guy anyway, but don't die, kid..." Then he ran away, along with most of the useless background bystanders. Wait, Koichi basically was a useless background bystander in this, he could've not been here and this would have been no different aside from being probably less words. I wonder if I could find a way to integrate him into the story again.

"Gimme a break... For now, the only thing I can do right now is aimlessly fly my Ball & Chain around until I find Yoshihiro. Perhaps I could call the SPW foundation, they might be able to help somehow."

Meanwhile, Yoshihiro was just sitting on a couch in his house, sweating, obviously stressed out that his only "plan" had failed. Look, he didn't have time to think of anything else since he had just found out that anyone was pursuing him.

Yoshikage was in his room reading a Japanese translation of Journey to the West of all books, or Saiyuki I guess, with a white t-shirt and black shorts on. He put it down and went out to the living room, to see if his dad was doing the thing again. The thing he does, where he just sits on the couch and does absolutely nothing for suspicious periods of time. And, not too much to his surprise, his dad was in fact doing the thing. Only, all the other times, he was completely calm while doing absolutely nothing. This time, he looked anxious.

Yoshikage looked at him with a serious expression. "Dad, is something wrong?" Yoshihiro jumped a bit upon hearing him, and looked at him with a reassuring smile. "No, not at all, Yoshikage. I'm merely feeling a bit stressed at the moment."

Yoshikage sat on the couch next to him. "I see. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me, son."

"...Alright, then." Yoshikage smiled. "Remember, though, I'm here for you, dad." He switched back to a serious expression.

"However, there is something I've been wondering. You already know about my wish to live a quiet life. Ever since I started gaining unwanted attention from certain people at school, at random times soon after then, you would do exactly what you are right now. Sitting on a couch and doing absolutely nothing. And I've noticed that, soon after you'd finish your absolutely nothing, the ones who would minorly disrupt my quiet life would be found dead. Those consistencies are... very intriguing, dad. Is there, perhaps, something that you aren't telling me?"

Yoshihiro began sweating even more. As far as he knew, Yoshikage didn't know about his Stand ability. Not yet. Since he'd dealt with the first kids who'd gone against his son's goal, he'd wondered if he would disapprove of what he was doing. To live a quiet, peaceful life was what Yoshikage was most "passionate" about. Yoshihiro had only done it out of dedication for his son, all for the sake of ensuring he would be able to live the way he wished.

"Yoshikage..."

At that moment, Yoshihiro noticed Ball & Chain phase through the wall and look directly at him. Yoshikage was focused on his dad and isn't a Stand user so he didn't know anything was up. Dakota spoke through Ball & Chain. "Well, I found you faster than I thought I would, Yoshihiro Kira." And then Dakota himself came in through a window next to the couch, revolver in hand. "It is strange, though, that you purposefully canceled your Stand's ability. I may have just walked into a trap, honestly."

With frightening speed, he dashed over and punched Yoshikage directly in the face, making some blood spurt from his mouth and nose and not giving anyone time to react. "Sorry about this, kid..." Yoshikage was knocked unconscious almost instantly. "Y-YOSHIKAGE!!" Yoshihiro instantly got up, just looking pissed off now, understandably so. "ATOM HEART FATHER!!"

Yoshihiro's Stand appeared above Dakota. It looked like a camera but with a big robot claw thing below it. It faced straight downwards and moved closer to Dakota, who stood still, and took a picture.

Dakota tried to move his arms up, but he could only raise them far enough so his hands were just above his hips, and he couldn't walk anywhere. "YES!! I DID IT!!" Yoshihiro ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a large knife from a drawer. "YOU'LL PAY FOR HARMING MY SON YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" Yoshihiro ran back over to where Dakota was caught and went to stab him in the side of the brain.

Dakota calmly aimed his revolver as high up as he could and shot. The bullet ricocheted off of the wooden floor and hit Yoshihiro in his right kneecap, causing blood to spurt out. Dakota tilted his wrist a little more to Yoshihiro's left and shot. Once again, the bullet ricocheted and hit Yoshihiro in his left kneecap. Yoshihiro dropped the knife and fell to the floor, grabbing his knees and screaming between gritted teeth.

"Gimme a break. It really is a shame. If you hadn't attacked first, we might have been able to resolve this peacefully from the start. It really does make me feel like a piece of shit to kill a child's only parent, no matter how bad of a person they are. You simply can't win in this situation. Give up now, so I don't have to kill you. Please."

Yoshihiro quickly reached into his vest and took out what looked like an arrow from a bow an arrow, which had a yellow tip, a wooden stick thing and a white quiver. Then, he turned to face Yoshikage's unconscious body and impaled him through the chest with the arrow, getting blood fuckin everywhere. Dakota's heart skipped a beat. "O-OI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Y-Yoshikage, I always knew that you have the potential... to be a Stand user. I-It's said that a child having a Stand means they're cursed, but... even if that's true, I'm confident you'll be able to eliminate ANY obstacle with the ability you'll get!"

Dakota shot behind himself at the floor, and it ricocheted off the floor onto the ceiling and from the ceiling back to the floor and it bounced back a few times until it hit the wall and was ricocheted straight into the back of Yoshihiro's head. He died instantly, and Atom Heart Father's ability was undone.

Dakota walked over to Yoshikage's body, pushed Yoshihiro's corpse aside and put two fingers on Yoshikage's neck to feel his pulse. He was still alive. Then, he grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of his unconscious body. The wound made from the arrow instantly healed somehow, along with the wound from Dakota punching him. 

"Hmm... Yoshihiro was, pretty much, saying that this arrow would give Yoshikage a Stand. How is that possible, though? ...Perhaps it was made from the meteorite that caused this whole mess in the first place, that caused Monsters to gain Stands. Yeah, that's probably the only explanation." Dakota took out his phone and called up the SPW foundation to tell them everything that happened.

Yoshikage woke up a few days later in a bed. Not his bed. He was in, you guessed it, an orphanage. Once he found out he was in an orphanage, he concluded quickly enough that his dad was probably killed by that cowboy kid who broke into his house with a fucking gun. Technically he's completely right, but we both know it isn't the whole story.

He was obviously sad, but accepted it surprisingly fast. Being an orphan would likely draw attention to himself at school, if the kids there knew about it, but he knew JUST having people acknowledge his existence probably wouldn't be a bad thing. It may even be healthy for him to interact with somebody who wasn't his dad.

His life went on as "normal" for a while, until one day he felt some overwhelming feeling. Like a separate voice in his head, that was, for some reason, urging him to go to Mt. Ebott, of all things. In history class, he'd learned about Mt. Ebott. The place where the kids disappeared and there's monsters under it, blah blah you know the deal.

At first, he ignored it, as going to a place like that would OBVIOUSLY be a direct opposition to his quiet life. But alarmingly soon, it felt like he would go insane from the desire, and eventually it felt like his own body was forcing itself to try going there.

So, he gave in. He went to Mt. Ebott, for some reason bringing a plastic toy dagger his dad bought him when he was 4. The trip from Morioh in Japan all the way to Florida in America took longer than he would have wanted, probably a couple days. Eventually, he got there. But now, he felt like he had to climb it. And he did, as soon as he felt like he should, as he was sick of this damn feeling and would do anything at this point to rid himself of it.

After climbing for a while, and being tired as fuck, he found a small cave to rest in, with a gaping hole in the center for some reason. Now he wanted to jump into the hole. And he did, immediately.

Once he woke up, at the bottom of the hole, he found himself lying on yellow flowers, most likely buttercups. He felt like shit, aside from the fact that the feeling was gone. Now, at least if the feeling wouldn't come back, he just had to find a way to escape Mt. Ebott. Climbing back the way he came from wasn't an option for several reasons, mainly that there was an invisible barrier preventing him from doing so even if he managed to get all the way up there.

He got up, and walked towards a door. Through that door, he found a flower with a face. It's your boy main antagonist Flowey, the guy who we last saw in chapter 1.

"A flower...?" Yoshikage wasn't that surprised, since monsters can take on virtually any form, though there was something unsettling about this one. Yeah, you already know the deal.

"A flower indeed, friend! My name's Flowey, Flowey the Flower! I suppose you're new here, so I'll gladly show you how things work!"

Yoshikage had the expression of me when I spill water on my laptop for the 3rd time in a day. He knew by now that something was wrong, he wasn't an idiot. Flowey was probably a monster, monsters were at war with humans and sealed underground by them, monsters are gonna be hostile towards humans. Flowey was obviously about to make some pathetic attempt to lure them into a trap.

He sighed and pinched between his eyes. Flowey tilted its "head" to the side. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Let's not waste my time. I know what you're trying to do here, little weed."

Flowey began sweating, to its own surprise. "W-Whatever do you mean?"

"A stutter, and sweat. Not the kind from simply feeling threatened in any way, not sweat from being too hot or a stutter from being too cold, the kinds from being under pressure during a lie. Even from here, I can tell the difference."

At this point, for reasons basically unknown even to itself, Flowey was shivering. This was a feeling it had never felt before, at least not in a long time.

"It's kind of insulting how obvious you're being..."

A dark purple, smoky "aura" began to envelop Yoshikage, and he began to calmly approach Flowey. "W-W-W-Wait, hold on a second, I-I really don't know what you're talking abou-"

"I gained this ability... only about 3 months ago, after my dad was killed. Killer Queen is what I've named it, manifested from my desire to eliminate any obstacles in the way of my goal, to live a peaceful, quiet life. I can erase you at any time. Just like that, you will no longer have a chance of causing me any trouble."

Upon hearing those words, Flowey felt an overwhelming desire to escape, but it was frozen from fear. At this point, normally, it would have simply improvised and attempted to kill Yoshikage with its Guns N' Roses, but it couldn't do that. This was a feeling only THEY (hmm i wonder who) could inflict Flowey with, but this kid clearly wasn't them.

Yoshikage calmly reached his hand out towards Flowey, and said "Disappear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's 4 children orphaned and probably more to come  
> will coochie appear again or was he here for no reason?? find out eventually maybe  
> will i find a way to include kars, diavolo, valentine, pucci and tooru as well?? probably not  
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/413671ee-fbf9-4d44-9eee-0b3bb54b0f5f/de8p39k-f95e0235-28a6-466f-ad30-ef798e986d1d.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNDEzNjcxZWUtZmJmOS00ZDQ0LTllZWUtMGIzYmI1NGIwZjVmXC9kZThwMzlrLWY5NWUwMjM1LTI4YTYtNDY2Zi1hZDMwLWVmNzk4ZTk4NmQxZC5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.Gm4MqOQrbWqi8A1ZW9jbpRMtxKQddFbHDUEicadzLSU


End file.
